Your Call
by couchpotato09
Summary: Natsuki Kuga the infamous playboy makes a bet with her friends to sleep with no other than Shizuru Fujino-The only woman in the world who hates her with a burning passion. Read full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki Kuga the campus heartthrob believes that she can have any woman she desires. In her pursuit to prove to her friends this belief, she blindly agrees to a bet to bed Shizuru Fujino. Natsuki soon finds out that seducing a certain crimson eyed beauty would be a very hard undertaking, one that would turn her world upside down! And one that she finds herself looking forward to!

Shizuru Fujino the campus idol becomes baffled when the school "playgirl" suddenly starts actively pursuing her. Quickly recognizing that Natsuki Kuga won't leave her alone no matter how much she rejects her, Shizuru enlists the help of her friends to find out Natsuki's true motive. Shizuru soon realizes that she doesn't mind all the attention the blunette is giving her!

Sparks fly when they meet. Will both women find true love in each others arms?

Or will the bet that enabled their lives to interweave also be the reason for it to be severed?

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic. It has been sitting in my computer for over two years now. So I thought I'd post it now that I have plenty of free time. I hope you enjoy it. I welcome any constructive criticisms you can throw at me to help improve my writing. Enjoy!

Edited and Re-posted.

The Bet

"Clearly I can get any woman I want!" A dark haired girl proudly said, a haughty expression plastered in her face.

Four pair of eyes rolled at the arrogant statement that came out of their resident "playboy". The group was currently having a couple of beers in their favorite bar slash restaurant named "Cherry" located near their apartment building. The bar/restaurant aptly named Cherry had a red door and a cherry symbol on it. Over the years, it has become tradition for this group of friends to meet here to relax and unwind and of course listen about each others (specifically Natsuki Kuga's) latest antics.

And on this night, Natsuki Kuga had been enlightening her friends on how she the ultimate player slept with… Not one. Not two. But three women.

At the same time. In the same room.

A foursome, if there's even such a thing. And as per tradition, at the end of every story, the blunette will restate her long standing argument, her credo that inflates her ego and that which according to her drives her to greatness (sleeping with lots of women) that has yet to be refuted: "I can get any woman I want!"

"I'm a woman and haven't slept with you and never will, and I distinctly remember you hitting on me awhile back, so **clearly** you can't get any woman you want Natsuki-baka" a long haired brunette stated matter-of-factly.

"Tch! That was like 2 years ago and I didn't hit on you. Plus you don't count 'coz you're my best friends' girlfriend and I didn't hit on you. Also I don't recall me ever hitting on you because I didn't hit on you. And lastly I said any woman I want and obviously I didn't want you Aoi, because I. didn't. Hit. On. You." The blunette stated, emphasizing the last five words to Aoi slowly as if she were retarded. That earned Natsuki a hard smack on the head. A short haired brunette snickered.

"Ow! What was that for Mai?" Irritated emerald eyes turned to the culprit.

"For all the women you've wronged". Came the bland answer. And smacked Natsuki two more times for good measure. Natsuki's accounts about her affairs are always hilarious, disgusting and entertaining to hear. But still Mai can't help to feel sorry for those women.

"Hey cut it out woman! It's not funny Chie, it really hurts"

"Honestly how did you even manage to con those poor women to sleep with you?" Mai asked her voice full of curiosity.

Natsuki smirked. "I was just coming to that part of the story when I was so rudely interrupted" she sighed exaggeratedly.

Two pair of eyes rolled.

"Just get on with it already you idiot!" came an impatient reply from another red head.

"Okay, okay jeez Nao. So to answer your question Mai, no I didn't con them. The three had the hots for me to begin with. And by that I mean they wanted to sleep with me. And by that I mean.."

"We get it!" the four people said in unison.

"Get to the point already!" Aoi said.

"Okay so there they were "the sexy trios" as I like to call them vying for my attention. I must say they were very competitive. Neither one wanted to lose to the other. So when I suggested to one of them that we go to someplace private, and by that I mean somewhere I could bang her, the two of the remaining "sexy trios" asked, no demanded to take them with me too".

Pausing to drink her beer Natsuki continued her story. "And who am I to reject an opportunity of a lifetime, I mean a simple request from two hot women" The blunette smirked as she recalled that awesome night "It was so easy I couldn't believe my damn luck. Well I guess that's sibling rivalry for you" Natsuki said.

A choked sound was heard followed by beer sputtering, followed by a curse.

A devilish grin spread across Natsuki's face. "And Oh did I forget to mention they were triplets?" the grin turned into a wide smile.

"No effing way!" Nao exclaimed, her voice laced with excitement and a hint of admiration. _Bagging twins is hard enough but Triplets? Oh my God. Natsuki's my effing hero! Of course I'll never tell her that._ Nao silently concluded.

Emerald eyes swirled with amusement looking at the bulging eyes and shocked faces of her friends.

Chie's eyes almost fell out of her socket. "Triplets!" she asked in a shrill voice full of awe that Aoi sent her a glare. Chie smiled sheepishly and asked again. "Seriously triplets?"

"Hmm.. don't believe me? Take a look at these"

The group watched as Natsuki reached into her pocket and produced three photos. One for each triplet posed in a very provocative way. It has been Natsuki's custom to take a picture (as a souvenir) of all the women she slept with. Her logic for this is so that she won't forget their faces and won't make the mistake of asking them out again thereby avoiding the risk of getting slapped (or public lynching). She stores all these photos in her so called "album of love" that keeps infinitely growing.

"This is Candi with an I, this is Vicki with an I, and this is Miriam just plain Miriam."

Nao snorted "Miriam? Guess their parents ran out of good names".

"Still, they're a great addition to my collection neh?" Natsuki said.

"Wow, you're really such a whore Natsuki. But I gotta hand it to you successfully sleeping with triplets without conning them. Whew that takes skill." The smaller red head said raising her drink in salute of Natsuki.

"Yes I am! Here's a toast to sibling rivalry!" the blunette grinned as she raised her drink to toast with Nao's.

"Here's to Natsuki Kuga our beloved friend , proving once again that she's a horny perverted idiot that is a disgrace to womankind!" Chie added jokingly.

"Hey!" Natsuki pretended to be insulted and sent a Chie a mock glare.

"Yeah yeah, you know we love you even though you treat other women like shit because you **only** treat the women you slept with like shit.. After you get what you want anyway." Nao chimed in while ruffling Natsuki's hair which earned her a shove. It was true though, Natsuki in Nao's opinion really isn't such a bad person.

"Because we know deep within your heart, there's an insecure little Natsuki so scared of commitments, feeling vulnerable and falling in love." Aoi sighed dramatically.

The blunette just shrugged "Whatever. And FYI, I don't treat them like shit. I give them what they want and in turn I get what I want. And please don't start with the "It's time for you to find someone special" speech or "We want you to have a meaningful relationship" speech Aoi. I'm doing just fine, plus it'll ruin my good mood". The brunette cast her a disapproving glance. "Besides enough about me let's talk about Nao and her new girlfriend"

"Ooh you have a new girlfriend? What's her name? What happened to the other one? Kaori?" Mai questioned the smaller red hair. Nao who is a bit similar to Natsuki when it came to her love life also seem to change women as often as she changed clothes. The difference between the red hair and the blunette is that although Nao, who's not immune to the occasional one night stands, also dates. Nao likes having girlfriends. One at a time of course (for less than 2 weeks).Natsuki doesn't.

"Yes. Her name's Kira. Kaori and I broke up; she's way too clingy. And there's nothing much to tell really, Kira and I just started dating. You should try it sometimes Kuga" Nao said nonchalantly.

A mischievous gleam appeared in emerald eyes. "Try what sometimes? Your girlfriend? Thanks but no thanks I don't mind sharing other things with you Nao, but I don't like sharing women especially with friends. It'd be too weird, like sleeping together. Ew." The blunette shuddered her face contorting in disgust.

Mai and Chie smirked.

"I meant dating you idiot!" the smaller red hair exclaimed veins popping in her head.

"Alright Natsuki, stop baiting Nao" Aoi intervened before their banter escalates into a fight.

"Tch! you're no fun. I was just joking around" Natsuki retorted.

A delicate brow arched "Uh-huh, remembered 3 weeks ago when you "joked around" with Nao and both of you ended up with a black eye and fat lip?"

"Anyway" Chie butted in. "How'd you ditch the "trio"?"

"Yeah, what amazingly fantastic story did you come up with this time? Ooh did you tell them you had to leave 'cause you might miss your space flight. Or that your "colleagues" had just discovered a new strain of flu virus and needed your expert opinion. Or that the love of your life had just woken from a coma and is looking for you. Or that you're grandma's cat Fifi is stuck in the tree again and won't come down 'cause she only responds to your voice?" Mai blabbered on continuously as she scrunched her eyebrows in thought trying to recall some of the most outrageous excuses Natsuki have come up with.

The blunette's mouth twitched. "None of the above. I woke up early and left the hotel."

"Classic." Nao said.

"Boring." Chie said in a sing- song voice.

"Awful". Aoi suddenly said then grinned. " You could've done so much better… er I mean worse".

Laughter soon followed.

"So" the blunette started once the laughter died down. "You guys got anymore interesting bets or dares for me?"

A short silence reigned accompanied by faces scrunching, eyebrows furrowing and head scratching. And then simultaneous sighs followed.

"Well I got nothing." The busty red head sighed dejectedly

"Yep can't think of anything" the brunette tomboy agreed.

"Me too, can't think of anything that can top the triplets thing" the other brunette voiced out.

A quick triumphant smile graced the blunette's gorgeous face. "You know what this means don't you?" Natsuki gleefully said.

"No" the group said in unison.

"What does this mean Kuga and please stop smiling like that, it's creeping me out" Nao added.

Instead of answering, Natsuki stood up looked at each one of them meaningfully and started her "speech".

"September 4, 2007… in this same bar, You Chie Harada, Mai Tokiha and Nao Yuuki made a solemn vow before me." The blunette stated emphatically.

"Oh that, can't believe you still remember something like that" Mai murmured as she recalled the sequence of events that led to the pact between the three and Natsuki which also led to the crafting of that stupid "guidelines in initiating a bet/dare".

The smirk not leaving her face, Natsuki continued "Oh I remember. I remember that day very well. In the event that you guys fail to challenge, dispute or test my _credo, _you all will bow before me and do my bidding for a month, declare my awesomeness and once and for all concur that I Natsuki Kuga can get any woman I want!" The blunette finished, fist pumping in the air in a victorious fashion much to the annoyance of the people at her table.

"No way in hell!" both red head exclaimed.

"Now wait just a damn minute! What we meant was we can't think of a dare right now" Chie sputtered.

"Yeah, uhm maybe tomorrow" Aoi added lamely.

"A deal's a deal guys" Natsuki replied chuckling.

Nao was about to retort something when something or someone caught her attention. Natsuki, whose back faced the door didn't notice. The red head smirked as she saw the group slowly entering the restaurant from the corner of her eye. Like an engine running with sheer enjoyment of seeing others (Natsuki) make a fool of themselves; the wheels of manipulation quickly started in Nao's brain.

"Okay shut up everyone!" the red hair suddenly exclaimed. Sure that she got everyone's attention, Nao turned her attention to Natsuki. "You! I dare you to sleep with the next woman who walks through that door! And I bet that you'll fail!"

"What?" Chie exclaimed. "That's too easy for Natsuki. One of the rules of starting a dare with Natsuki is that it has to be a challenge; she'll probably nail the first woman who comes in even before the day is over! Heck even before the hour is over".

The blunette scoffed "**Not** probably but **will**" Again four pair of eyes rolled their eyes "And yeah Chie's right dumbass, besides we already made that bet a few years ago don't you remember?." Natsuki smirked.

_Oh boy did Nao remember._

It was the day Nao made the single worst mistake of her life: Never ever underestimate the sexual prowess of one Natsuki Kuga. It was a lesson the red haired vixen learned, _the hard way._

_A few years ago in the same bar they were in, a much younger group of friends sat together and talked about their hopes, dreams and aspirations. What type of person they're gonna be, what age they'd marry and have kids and what difference their choices would benefit the world and humanity. Next to them were Nao, Chie and Natsuki..and an irritated Mai. While the former group stressed about the who the what and the where they'll be in the next ten years, the latter (the red hair, the brunette and the idiot.. er I mean the blunette) well, just didn't give a damn. They were young, hot, sexy and having the time of their lives and believed that worrying about things that's so far off in the future is stupid and useless. They only cared about the here and now. And right now the trio was exchanging juicy details from their latest conquests. Of course Chie's and Nao's stories almost always paled in comparison to Natsuki's._

_It amazed Nao how the biker invests ridiculous amounts of time and resources to come up with equally ridiculous, creative and unbelievably hilarious plans to get in the pants of those poor women the blunette sets her eyes on. And what's more amazing is that those plans actually work. Like the time the emerald girl pretended to be a virgin girl dying of cancer just so she can hook up with a hot nurse she met in a hospital. Or the time she duped a brainless lass into thinking that Natsuki was from the future and the only way to save the world was to sleep with her. Learning first hand how the emerald eyed "playboy" operated was both and enlightening and disturbing experience. Nevertheless it was always amusing and exciting whenever the blunette asks one or both of them to be her "wingman."_

"_God Natsuki that was so scheming of you!" a busty red head exclaimed._

"_I know right?" came the proud reply. "So anymore challenges for me?" _

"_Tch! The only reason you were able to bang those women is coz you had plenty of time to prepare and seduce them. I bet you can't" get in on" with someone you just met" the smaller red head scoffed._

"_What! You think I can't?" came an indignant reply. "Okay I accept your challenge. What are the conditions?" _

"_Wait guys, before anything else, Nao the rules specifically said that you have to make it an official bet by stating your dare clearly and concisely" Chie explained._

_In the back of her head a tiny voice (called common sense) was urging Nao to back off. But the red head shushed that voice; the urge to prove Natsuki wrong prove to be much greater._

"_I dare you to sleep with the next woman who walks in that door now! This day! And I bet that you'll fail!" the red head finally said._

_Natsuki glanced at the door and hid a smile "I accept". The blunettte immediately said._

_Nao smirked; already imagining Natsuki's defeat unaware of the impending disaster in store for her. "If I win you'll give up your lingerie collection and watch me burn them and you will wear nothing but girly skirts and frilly shirts and wear thick make up for 2 months!" _

"_Fine" Natsuki answered thru clenched teeth. "But if I win you get to my personal maid and address me Natsuki-sama for… 2 months also!" _

_Emerald eyes clashed with green ones._

_Chie cleared her throat. "Ladies do we have an agreement?" the brunette asked, eyes looking at the two trouble makers as both nodded their head. "Well then, Mai if you please?" _

"_Okay Natsuki, Nao, the rules clearly states that you two must shake your hands to make the bet official" When both shook their hands, Mai grabbed both hands and exclaimed "A "gentleman's agreement!"" A signal that the bet has started._

_The next day when Natsuki dropped by Nao's apartment smiling like an idiot Nao knew she lost the bet. She then spent two miserable and embarrassing weeks catering to Kuga's every whim and speaking a lot of Natsuki-samas. Nao breathed a grateful sigh of relief when the blunette granted the red head mercy and cut their deal from two months to only two weeks. _

_However, her gratitude was cut short when she found out a few months later that Natsuki had cheated. The woman they bet on named Rin actually belonged to one of Natsuki's many many fan clubs. The cheating jerk knew that fact and it infuriated Nao that Natsuki pulled a fast one on her!. Well technically Natsuki didn't really cheat since Rin did walk in when the bet started. But still! Nao's pride was a little hurt. She made a promise to herself that day.. She'll get the blunette back. Nao was vindictive that way._

And so as the years went by the red head waited patiently for the right moment to extract her revenge.

And the moment has finally come.

A/N: So what'd you think guys? And yes this is a ShizNat fic so don't worry next chap Shizuru will make an appearance :)Read and Review pls. The next chapter will come out next week. cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews! Yeah so I know this is kind of late. Sorry Got very busy this week. Who knew rock (giant rocks!) jumping could be so much fun!.. no EXTREMELY FUN! Rappelling is AWESOME! Got multiple scrapes and bruises, but still AWESOME! LOL. Yeah I'm weird…Anyways as always I accept any constructive criticisms and please forgive me for my bad grammar Enjoy!…

**Kutt,colorfulsunrise154,alexisa2, silverstri, maxineq, minparker ChocoChocoChips1: **Thanks for the review guys!

**Jam-chan**: AWESOME! Lol… I know, I just didn't want to post one chapter and then post the next one after like two years..lol

First of all thanks for the review and second Yep Barney is AWESOME! And yeah this Natsuki is sorta kinda like Barney. And

I wholeheartedly agree that AWESOME(Natsuki) + AWESOME(Barney) = well...EXTREME AWESOMENESS!

**Ascoeur: **LOL! Yep seriously I'm not kidding, this story has been rotting in my computer for 2 years. My apologies for depriving you all of an awesome story..lol

**kikyo4ever:** yeah I guess you'll have to continue reading to find out eh?

**ShadowCub**: Oh yeah! And the fall is gonna be hard….lol

**Nirish Kruger**: Glad you like playboy Natsuki!

Previously on "Your call"

"_Clearly I can get any woman I want!"_

"_Triplets!"_

"_Miriam? Guess their parents ran out of good names"._

"_You! I dare you to sleep with the next woman who walks through that door! And I bet that you'll fail!"_

Chapter 2

()

"So tonight was a very interesting night." Aoi said, snuggling closer as she felt two arms envelope her in a warm embrace.

"Yeah it was. Very." Chie purred breathing in Aoi's intoxicating scent. Her soft hands beginning to wander.

"I especially like the part where Natsuki realized who she has to sleep with. That was pretty funny."

"Hmm" Came the distracted reply as her lips made contact with her girlfriend's creamy neck. Her mind _clearly_ somewhere else.

A soft moan was heard.

"A-and I… was thinking.. that.." the long haired brunette trailed of, as she felt a wandering hand touch a sensitive spot.

Chie smirked. "You were thinking what..?" she whispered, continuing her ministrations.

"Uhm..I..Oh god." Aoi moaned again. This time a little louder.

"How 'bout we stop talking about Natsuki and I give you the best freaking orgasm you'll ever have. Deal?"

"Deal" Aoi breathed pulling Chie in for a passionate kiss.

"Deal!" A third voice happily said.

A popping sound was heard as the two lovebirds broke apart. Both froze, their heads swiftly turning towards the direction of the voice.

"WHAT THE F-…. FRUITCAKES ARE YOU DOING HERE KUGA!" the tomboy bellowed, quickly changing what she intended to say upon feeling her girlfriend's disapproving frown.

"I wanted to tell you something important." The 'playboy' deadpanned.

The two brunettes' only continued to gape in mortification and annoyance. Eyes blinking dangerously with a glint that screamed '_I'm gonna hurt you soooo bad.'_

"How'd you even get inside?" Aoi asked in shocked disbelief then added. "You realize of course I'm going to get you for this?"

Natsuki ignored the question and the warning. She was sorely tempted to tell the lovers about the 'spare key' she secretly had (one for each of her friend's apartment of course), just to see their reaction. But judging from their not so friendly mood Natsuki wisely decided against it. Silently concluding that mentioning the existence of said spare key about her person would lead to a painful and swift demise.

"You guys should pay attention to your surroundings more. I was already here halfway in your 'conversation'."

"You were standing there the entire time!" The pair cried out in unison.

Natsuki blinked innocently and answered in a casual tone "I didn't want to break up your little 'chat'. And in my defense, I did knock. Many times.(Twice) And Chie, 'Fruitcakes?' Seriously? I realize you're a fruit, but 'Fruitcakes?' Seriously?"

"Seriously?" the blunette repeated in a much lower voice still full of mocking.

Said person frowned. "And it couldn't wait until tomorrow? For Christ's sake Natsuki it's past midnight?" Chie growled. "And what would you have me say instead of fruitcakes?" she asked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Thinking seriously for a second, Natsuki answered while counting her fingers." Oh I don't know, How about… what the eff-Cup, what the Frak, what the Freak, what the Freebies would have been funny.. hmm what else, Oh what the Flames of Hades…."

"Enough!" Aoi screamed exasperatedly as she buried her head against her pillow.

Chie stood up and also decided she had heard enough so she gruffly tugged the blunette by the elbow while the latter yapped on and on.

"What the force of nature…what the fleas of fido, what the flakes of winter….. "

Natsuki didn't have the chance to finish as she was forcefully thrown outside. The blunette pouted when she saw the door slamming in her face.

"You guys are so mean." She said to nobody in particular.

Chie returned to their room a second later to find her girlfriend already naked underneath the covers. She grinned approvingly, a seductive glint in her eyes.

"Now where were we.." Aoi purred.

As the two lovers lost themselves in each others arms, a restless Natsuki trudged back into her own apartment. Wishing she could press rewind and act less arrogantly. She sighed. Her thoughts drifting of to the events just a few hours ago, and things she could've done differently….

()

_A few hours ago….._

The time had finally come.

'_Thank you God'. _The red head prayed in silence.

Nao watched as the group that had caught her attention slowly make their way towards the bar's entrance.

Her green eyes twinkled with mischief and excitement as she thought of the many many possibilities she can take advantage of this opportunity.

"C'mon Natsuki do you accept the bet or not?" the red head asked again.

"That bet is way too easy for me. And I told you we already made that bet two years ago."

"Oh you mean the time when you cheated?" Nao accused.

"Cheated? I don't cheat. I never cheat. Who said I cheated? They're lying! What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap Natsuki, she knows about the 'Rin episode'" Chie added while making air quotes.

The blunette smirked. "Ah the 'Rin episode' good times good times…" she trailed of as she tilted her head to the side and assumed a thinking pose.

"But do you accept the bet or not?" the red head asked for the nth time. Purposely annoying Natsuki by repeating her question over and over again.

Natsuki rolled eyes and decided that enough was enough "Ok fine, whatever gets you to shut the hell up." She said in a bored voice while taking a quick sip of beer.

"C'mon Natsuki Yes or no?" the red head pressed on, not fully comprehending what Natsuki has just said.

"I said fine, I accept your stupid bet. And since I'm very confident you'll lose, I don't even want to know what I have to do if you win."

"Whoa, just like that you're going to agree to take the bet?" Chie asked.

Waving a hand in a dismissive gesture the blunette answered. "Yeah, yeah it doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to win."

Three pair of eyes rolled.

'Oh yeah! I am so going to enjoy this!' Nao internally celebrated.

Chie upon noticing the mischievous glint sparkling in Nao's green eyes quickly whipped out her phone typed a message as fast her nimble thumbs allowed her and pressed 'send'.

Feeling her pocket vibrate Nao reached for her phone and read her message.

"_You're up to something! What are you planning? You're planning something right? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"_

Nao smirked and elbowed the brunette tomboy discreetly who was sitting beside her. Sure that Chie was paying attention, the red head quickly darted her eyes towards the entrance of the bar.

Chie's eyes slightly widened, understanding dawning to her. A small smirk made its way on her mouth. Noticing her girlfriend's strange expression, Aoi gave Chie a confused look that said _'What are you smiling about?_ This made the short haired brunette to mimic what Nao did seconds ago. Which made Aoi grin. The other red head who was studying them also gave both of her brunette friends a confused look that said. 'What's up guys?' This made the two brunettes to slide their eyes towards the direction of the doorway. This made Mai turn around and look, resulting in Mai sniggering silently.

The lone person unaware of what the hell is going on, furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. Studying her friends with a confused and suspicious expression plastered in her face and having a sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen…. _To her_.

"What are you guys looking at?" Natsuki asked her eyes darting from one friend to another.

'_Oh Crap!'_ Nao internally screamed while projecting an innocent front.

'_Stay cool Stay cool Stay cool Stay cool'_ Chie silently chanted.

'_Oh dear.' _Aoi sighed

'_Oh my God! I forgot to buy some stamps' _Mai suddenly remembered.

"NOTHING!" The four answered in unison.

The abrupt and collective answer only served to heighten the blunette's suspicion.

And then at that precise moment, as if an unseen majestic force took pity on four, they suddenly began to communicate telepathically.

'_Do something! Anything!' Nao said in panic._

'_Like what? If we act any more suspicious than we already are, she'll definitely know that's something's up.' _ The long haired brunette stated.

'_Wow this is awesome! I didn't know we could talk in our minds?' Chie said in amazement._

'_FOCUS! She's about to turn around! And if she sees who's about to go through that door, the small window of opportunity for me to finally finally win a bet will slip away!' The small red head declared in a dramatic tone._

Time abruptly stood at a stand still as the four friends watched Natsuki turn around in slow motion.

'_Quick_ _what can distract Natsuki enough to forget about her question?' Aoi suddenly asked_

The four pair of friends tilted their heads in thought. Lightbulbs glowing above the heads, three of the four turned their eyes on the 'distraction'.

Violet eyes widened comically in realization_. 'I'M __**NOT**__ GONNA SHOW HER MY BREASTS!' the busty red head screamed._

'_C'mon Mai take one for the team!' Nao whined._

'_What team! What do I get when Natsuki loses?' Mai countered._

'_Justice for all the women she's wronged?' Chie added hopefully._

'_The knowledge that my victory is OUR victory' the small red head supplied._

The busty red head was about to snap at the two when she noticed the little 'action' going on two tables to the blunette's left.

'_Looks like I won't have to show my breasts. You guys owe me.'_

"Hey look Natsuki two gorgeous women in skimpy skirts making out heavily at 9'o clock!" Mai cried out.

Momentarily sidetracked Natsuki quickly whipped her head towards the direction Mai was pointing at. "Where? Where? Where?" she said with joy.

"There!"

"Awesome!" Natsuki cheered completely forgetting about everything that didn't involve two women making out.

A few seconds later she spoke. "What were we talking about again?" the blunette asked a silly grin plastered in her face.

The four breathed a sigh of relief. _Good thing Natsuki is such a horny idiot_. They thought in unison

Clearing her throat Nao began talking. "You accepted my bet and we were talking about what you'll do when I win."

Natsuki snorted. "And I told you I don't wanna know 'coz it won't matter 'coz I'll win. And you won't have to do anything when I win. Just the knowledge that you- Yuuki Nao has lost again is enough for me."

"Aren't we a tad bit arrogant there Kuga?"

"Nope just stating a fact."

"So you accept regardless of the person who walks in that door?" Nao baited

A dark brow rose. "Have I ever backed out of a bet before?" the blunette drawled.

"Nope but I just have to make sure you won't be using.." the red head paused and continued on "The reset rule."

"Ah the reset rule. That which can only be used once." The tomboy said.

Aoi not understanding what they were talking about turned to Mai and asked her quietly. "What's the reset rule again?"

"Ah that, rule number 35 the 'reset rule': If the doer of the bet believes she has been tricked into a bet she has no chance of winning, she may back out of the bet no questions asked. This rule can only be used once."

The brunette tilted her head. "Just how many ridiculous rules are there anyway?" Aoi wondered.

"You don't wanna know. I didn't want to know but now I know and I wish I didn't know" Mai whispered.

Natsuki frowned; the fact that the red head was bringing the rule up told her something was going on. Her suspicion flared anew, but the annoyance over the audacity of the red head to dare insinuate that she-Natsuki Kuga would back out of a bet was stronger. "Tch! Fine! How many times do I have to tell you I accept your bet! And I won't back out for whatever reason. I won't back out period."

When the small red head still looked unconvinced the blunette continued. "I swear on my mother's uterus I'll keep my word okay? Promise. Happy?"

Said red head eyed her seriously for a second. "Shake on it."

"Wait, Mai if you please" Chie suddenly said.

And as per custom, Mai grabbed both hands as they shook and exclaimed '_a gentleman's agreement_!'

"Now let's see who's the lucky lady" Natsuki said as she was about to turn around.

"Wait" Nao had to make this quick. "You can't look until the 'lucky lady's' foot is in that door.

Getting tired of whatever game Nao was playing, Natsuki relented. "Fine but if I can't look you can't neither."

"Fine. Chie, Aoi and Mai will inform us then."

A collective calm reigned over the group as they waited.

_One minute later…._

'What the eff-cup?' Natsuki cried out. Veins popping, eyebrows scrunching, and teeth flashing.

"It seems we have a winner." A thrilled Chie said. Beside her Aoi was giggling continuously.

"Shizuru Fujino? No way! I demand a reset!" Emerald eyes bursting out their socket the blunette exclaimed furiously.

"I was personally rooting for Haruka Suzushiro, but hey that's just me." Mai said nonchalantly.

"Shut your trap Tokiha! I said I demand a reset!" Natsuki stated again.

"Thoust my ears deceive me? Did I just hear you invoke the… 'Reset rule? " Nao said in her best(awful) english accent , raising a hand behind her ear and leaning towards Natsuki. "The same rule you pledged not to use?"

"I do believe she did my old friend." Chie also said with the same accent.

Nao frowned and glanced at Chie. "Who are you calling old?"

Chie rolled her eyes. "Can we please focus on the task at hand?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Nao murmured.

"Didn't you swear on your mother's uterus that you won't back out of the bet no matter what?" the long haired brunette asked.

"Oh my God you swore on your mother's uterus and you're going back on your word! The horror!" the busty red head exclaimed in mock indignation.

Chie rolled her eyes. "Can we please stop mentioning Natsuki's mother's uterus? But they're right Natsuki, you did swear on your mother's uterus." The tomboy said in amusement.

"Are you saying that you're going back on your word? You've never broken a promise before, are you going to do so now? And after swearing on your mother's uterus?" Shaking her head, the small red head said the words in a dramatic fashion.

"I'm saying no such thing! And please stop mentioning my mother's…U- arrgh" came the indignant reply.

And in a manner that's beginning to occur quite more often the remaining four spoke in unison. "Then what's the problem?"

The blunette wracked up her brain to think of an acceptable excuse. The moment she turned her head around and saw Shizuru Fujino, Natsuki knew her chances of winning were slim to none. _Jupiter's thunder! Of all the friggin' women in the universe why did it have to be her? _The blunette silently lamented. _Well at least it's not that Haruka chick. Yukino would have been perfect and doable. _Neverthelessshe had to get out of this bet. She absolutely had to.

"She's straight as an arrow." Natsuki said hastily.

"Boo…That hasn't stopped you before" Aoi informed her. "And you don't know that. A woman's sexuality is as fluid and moving like the great river Nile."

A snorting sound was heard.

"I-I heard she's a vegetarian" the blunette added lamely.

"Double boo…. C'mon Natsuki you can be a lot of things but a quitter you're not. And besides what does her being a vegetarian have to do with anything? " Mai asked as her brows met.

"Uhm.. 'Coz I don't trust vegetarians?" Natsuki asked hopefully.

"You don't need to trust her to sleep with her." Aoi countered. "And please can you stop spouting off awfully dim-witted excuses?" the brunette requested.

Pausing in thought Natsuki shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly? I can't."

One pair of eye rolled.

"What's the matter Kuga, have you finally realized that you **can't** get any woman you want?" The instigator of the bet said triumphantly. "Are you ready to admit defeat? Bow out gracefully? Throw in the towel? Ctrl Alt Delete?"

A gentle creak could be heard as the group was silenced by Nao's last comment.

Mouth twitching and eyes dancing with amusement, Chie decided she would be the one to ask. "Ctrl. Alt. Delete?" she drawled.

"You know, it's what you press on the keyboard when your computer hangs up so you can either restart or shut down your computer…" Nao trailed of when she noticed her friends' shaking shoulders.

And then it came, not able to reign in the mirth bubbling inside them any longer, Chie, Aoi, Mai and Natsuki burst out laughing.

"Oh my God Nao. I think that's your inner geek clawing out after being suppressed for many years!" Natsuki guffawed.

Reaching for an unopened beer, Aoi turned innocently towards Nao and asked. "Could you '_ctrl-O'_ this for me please?"

Mai then exaggeratedly whip out her phone and showed it to Nao. "Hmm. Do you think this is a cute picture? Because I was thinking to get this…. Ctrl-P'd!"

"Don't you wish you could just _ctrl-z_ what you just said? Get it! _ctrl-z_!" the blunette impishly said resulting in another round of roaring laughter

"Ha- Ha, very funny guys. Real mature of you. Now cut it out" The small red head snarled.

Motioning her hands in a gesture to tone down the teasing the tomboy agreed. "Guys c'mon she's right we should act our age, that's enough or Nao might… …'_alt-f4'_ her ass out of here!" Chie chortled.

The red head growled, round after round of laughter ensued as each of her friends took their shots.

Thirty seconds of non-stop laughing and a red faced Nao later, the group of friends finally settled down.

"You are all so corny. Are you guys finished?" the small red head asked through clenched teeth.

Wiping away a tear Mai answered. "I believe we are." Her voice still laced with hilarity.

"Moving on" the small red head started releasing a calming sigh. Nao then turned her attention on the blunette. "You realize of course that using the 'Reset rule' means only one thing. That you Natsuki Kuga have finally accepted the fact that you **can't** get any woman you want!" The small red head stated issuing the obvious challenge.

The brunette furrowed her brows and cupped her chin in thought. "Well… technically I don't really want her; I'm just going to do her for the bet. A bet you tricked me into I realize that now. And secondly I don't really want her 'coz I just told you I don't want her, and thirdly since I told you I don't want her it means I don't want her….."

Sensing that Natsuki won't stop her blabbering, the busty red head interrupted the blunette's rant as she felt her head begin to throb. "Can you please stop being annoying for just one minute?" Mai sighed exasperatedly.

"Ok". Natsuki agreed blandly and then stared at her watch. Four pair of confused eyes studied her.

One silent minute after, she finally spoke. "Ok! Minute over! As I was saying…" The blunette continued on casually. A hard smack in the head stopped her rambling.

"Ow! Jeez Mai, you said one minute." Natsuki said accusingly but her voice full of mischief.

"Stop changing the subject Kuga. And quit being an idiot. You have already agreed to the bet and that's final. You can't use the 'reset rule' 'cause you promised you won't. You wanted a challenge well here's one." Nao said impatiently. "Now either you admit you can't have any woman you want or the bet is still on."

Natsuki whined. "But she's a….. she's a prude! I've never seen or heard her date anybody. I've heard rumors that she's the president of the Chastity club, a 20 year old virgin. I heard she's a member of a cult that hates my guts and the blond person she's with is the leader. She's weird; I mean who has red eyes? Seriously? Oh she may look like 'sugar and spice and everything nice' but trust me she's far from that, she's 'sand and gravel and everything.. not nice!" Realizing she was speaking quite loudly the blunette clamped her mouth shut.

"Oh my God I hope they didn't hear that." The blunette said in a low voice. Fearing the impeding doom waiting for her if the blond one heard.

"I don't think they did Natsuki. But Jesus did." Aoi drawled.

Eyeing Natsuki closely Mai spoke. "It's not because she has already turned you down a year ago is it?" the red head asked her smirk as large as her chest area, ignoring the murderous look the blunette was giving her.

Three heads turned to Natsuki. Eyes widening and lips creeping upwards.

"Twice." The busty red head said shooting another imaginary arrow towards Natsuki's ego._ Bull's eye!._

"Did she now?" the other red head drawled, grinning maniacally and twiddling her fingers in front of her. "I think I'm beginning to like my odds of winning more and more"

"Ooooh.. And the plot thickens!" Aoi chimed in her voice full of excitement.

"Shut up Mai! That never happened. You're crazy! Stop talking crazy talk. No one refuses me!" The blunette countered speaking the last four words with less conviction this time.

"Well… apparently Fujino has" Chie said her voice full of mischief.

"Twice." Aoi added while putting up two fingers in front of Natsuki's face to emphasize her point.

A volley of imaginary arrows flew in the air and landed straight into Natsuki's heart.

The blunette groaned as she thumped her head repeatedly against the table.

How she hated her friends sometimes.

()

When Shizuru Fujino stepped inside the bar named 'Cherry', the feeling of unease she has been experiencing the whole day doubled. And as she walked towards the table where her other friend was waiting, the uneasy feeling tripled. She looked around the room, the feeling of eyes following her every movement never leaving her. She frowned and then groaned.

'_Maybe someone's stalking me again_.'

Glancing around the bar she noticed a boisterous group of friends sitting a few tables away from them. Or more specifically her ruby eyes (unfortunately) came upon a certain womanizing egotistical narcissistic woman she absolutely.. did not like( to put it lightly). She grimaced as she caught emerald eyes looking, no _staring _at her. An involuntary shiver went up her spine, when she noticed those emerald orbs dart from her eyes to her lips, lingering there for a few seconds and then back to her eyes once again.

_Natsuki Kuga. _Shizuru internally hissed.

Judging from the look of surprise on her face, the blunette must have realized she's been caught ogling. But instead of looking away like people would normally do when caught staring… Natsuki Kuga did something that annoyed Shizuru even more.

She smirked her arrogant smirk. Not breaking eye contact and daring the brunette to look away first. And to complete her arrogant look, her dark brows wiggled suggestively at Shizuru.

_The nerve of that woman!_

She stared back unflinchingly to clearly convey a silent warning. Her steely crimson orbs clashing against mischievous Emerald ones.

'_Stay away from me'_

After a few seconds, the blunette finally averted her eyes, putting an end to their staring contest.

'_So that's why I've been feeling this way. She's here'._ The brunette concluded, feeling slightly relaxed after her small victory.

A gentle pat on her shoulder shook her from her musings.

"Are you ok Shizuru?" a soft voice came from a short brunette girl.

"Hn? Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" the brunette said casually.

Studying her friend closely with doubt a blonde woman answered casually. "You were frowning."

"Yes. I do that sometimes."

Rolling her eyes the blond ignored the comment and instead glanced around the room wondering what or who caused Shizuru's displeasure.

"Oh I see Ms. Kuga and her posse are also here." A dark haired man sitting beside Haruka said.

"So I've noticed." The brunette said her voice not masking her displeasure.

Realizing the reason for her friend's irritation Haruka gently squeezed the brunette's shoulder "Don't worry Shizuru; she hasn't bothered you for quite some time now. I doubt she'll start doing so again. " The blond assured her.

It was true though, for the past year the blunette has stayed out of her way (stopped hitting on her) and maintained a good distance between them. But every so often, the blunette would still make an effort to annoy her. From afar of course. Like tonight.

Shizuru closed her eyes and sighed. Her mind unwillingly drifting off to a specific event that she wished hadn't happened. But no matter how hard she tried to forget that 'incident' a year ago, the memory of that night was stubbornly engraved in her mind. It confused her as to why she couldn't forget, but surmised that maybe because 'it' was her first time. This feeling of confusion coupled by the frustration she feels as to why she just can't move on and let go of her annoyance for the blunette made her angry and even more confused. She released a calming breath to relax herself as the urge to stomp over the blunette's table and slap her silly was quickly overcoming her senses.

'_I shouldn't be thinking of such things. This isn't like me at all.'_

Shizuru sighed again, aware of the two people watching her with worried expressions.Deciding that tonight was not the right time and place to be stressing about useless things, Shizuru turned towards her blond friend the brunette smiled. "I guess you're right Haruka." The brunette finally said.

Sensing her friend starting to finally lighten up the blond smiled and arched an eyebrow. "You _guess_?"

Shizuru smiled in return. "Okay I _know_ you're right."

"C'mon ladies, we're here to relax right? And if anyone dares to ruin our fun tonight I'll beat them with my guns. " Reito jokingly said as he flexed his arms, showing off his bulging muscles.

Haruka gaped and was about to yell 'YOU HAVE GUNS?' when she realized what Reito was referring to. Instead the blond rolled her eyes trying hard not to laugh at his silly display. "Stop being a dork Reito"

This only made Reito smirk and playfully place a kiss on each bicep who he named 'thunder and lightning'.

Shizuru laughed and soon her three friends followed suit.

Coming to a decision to completely ignore Natsuki Kuga and the memory associated with her, Shizuru chose to enjoy her time with her closest friends. Completely unaware that a few feet away, someone had chosen her to be a part of something that could change her life forever.

()

Natsuki stopped her head banging for a moment and looked up, emerald eyes unwillingly following the crimson eyed beauty's every movement. The blunette studied her for a couple of minutes. Auburn curls that reached just below her shoulders, a perfectly sculpted face to go with her equally perfect body, pink luscious lips and bewitching crimson eyes. God those eyes. The blunette felt a small tingle just thinking about those eyes.

_Damn she really is so very beautiful. Too bad she decided to dislike me (to put it lightly)._

She continued to stare, unable to tear her emerald eyes away from the sight in front of her. She was surprised when she noticed ruby eyes locking with her emerald ones. And because of her surprise, her body started to move on their own. And reacted the way she has always reacted whenever a gorgeous woman was looking at her..

Natsuki flashed her 'playboy look'. To Natsuki's amusement, instead of the rolling eyes and scoff the sexy brunette usually respond with, Shizuru Fujino held her gaze. Her cold crimson eyes bearing down on emerald ones. Silently transmitting a word of caution.

'_Stay away from me'_

The intensity of the stare proved to be too much for the blunette to handle so she broke her gaze. She was however unaware that her friends had been watching her little exchange with Shizuru Fujino.

"Wow…" Mai trailed off "I guess that's thrice now neh?" the red head mocked.

"Oooh. Burn!" Aoi added while high fiving Mai.

Chie smirked at her girlfriend's display. "Good burn honey."

Emerald eyes narrowed. "Tch, whatever. As you all have seen, by the way Fujino looks at me it's clear that I can't win this bet." She said helplessly. "I hope your happy Nao."

Chie not used to seeing Natsuki looking so dejected decided that it was time to give her an awesome pep talk. "Can't?" she said, standing up dramatically. "Did I hear you say _Can't_?" she said again in a hushed tone locking her eyes with the blunette's. Sure that Chie got her attention; she took a deep breath (cue in inspirational music) and began to talk. "Can't?"she asked again. "Obama didn't win the presidency by saying yes we can't!"

Four eyes blinked. Grasshoppers creaked and the inspirational music jerked to a stop.

"So?" Natsuki deadpanned

Tilting her head in thought and trying to come up with a much better 'speech' but ultimately failing, Chie sat down slowly. "Well I got nothing." She sighed disappointed that her 'awesome pep talk' wasn't awesome at all. She felt soft hands rub her back affectionately. "It's ok baby, I know you tried" her girlfriend cooed.

"Wow Chie awesome speech, you got me so fired up I think I'll go over Shizuru's table and start humping her leg" Natsuki drawled her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey back off, she was just trying to make you feel better. Chie just probably thinks you have a chance to win." Aoi scolded.

"You do?" the blunette asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" she lied. "You're Natsuki Kuga, the same Natsuki who is able to make the most unbelievably ridiculous things believable! Who never runs out unbelievably ridiculous strategies when it comes to sleeping with and dumping women. And has slept with tons of girls! And has successfully escaped being beaten to death by the women you have slept with. And has slept with tons of girls! Who just a while ago had been gloating about the triplets you slept with! So yeah I think. No I believe you still have a fighting chance to win this bet because You. Are. Natsuki. Kuga! And Yes. You. Can!"

Glancing towards Aoi the brunette tomboy asked " Better?"

Understanding that her girlfriend was referring to her 'speech' Aoi replied "Awesome!" and proceeded to give Chie a kiss.

The blunette suddenly stood up, the tomboy's pep talk seemingly working. "YES! I am Natsuki Kuga! I will risk my ego and my reputation and boldly go where no man or woman has ever gone before… Inside Shizuru Fujino's pants!." She stated

"Yes you can!" Chie repeated raising her beer in salute.

"Yes I can! But I need at least weeks, no make that months to plan this seduction properly" Natsuki said. Switching from an excited expression to contemplative one.

Nao had been listening quietly the whole time, her eyes rolling for the nth time. "Done" she immediately said.

"Huh? What do you mean done?"

"I meant I agree. I'm giving you until your birthday to bed Shizuru Fujino. Seems like an ample enough time right? If by that time you don't succeed then that means I win. " Nao continued. "And since I'm in a generally fine mood today 'cause I know I'll win, I'll even offer to help you in any way I can."

Nao didn't really believe that the idiot would accept her offer to help. Natsuki was just too proud for that. And so Nao was quite surprised by the blunette's next words.

Natsuki considered for a moment before answering. "Okay I accept. And I accept your offer of assistance. "

"You do? And you want me to help you?" the red head asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, besides you offered. And I have learned my lesson never again to underestimate Shizuru Fujino. Careful planning and timing to execute my plans would be required and I need all the help I can get to succeed in seducing her." The blunette said in a mock serious tone.

"You act like you're preparing for war" Mai commented.

"Ah but love is war…" Natsuki countered while putting a hand to her chest and sighing exaggeratedly.

"Ew.. Love has nothing to do with what you're planning." Aoi frowned.

Ignoring Aoi's comment completely the blunette suddenly stood up while quicky muttering "bathroom break".

Watching the blunette disappear into the bathroom, Mai turned to Chie "Do you actually believe, she can pull this off?" she asked.

"Honestly? Nope. But wouldn't it be fun as hell to watch Natsuki try?" the tomboy grinned mischievously.

Mai sighed. _This is so going to end badly._

()

A/N: Uhm so yeah I know this is stupid but still please read and review! C' p'o out! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Uhm.. so yeah…seems I don't have a lot of free time after all…

Again thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on Your call_

_"I swear on my mother's uterus..."_

_"Didn't you just swear on your mother's uterus?"_

_"Please stop mentioning my mother's uterus.."_

* * *

Operation Shock and Awe: Phase I

One year ago…

The crowd roared drunkenly and the music blazed all around them. As people bumped and grinded in tune with the music, couples make out like there's no tomorrow and bodies lie haphazardly about either due to intoxication or exhaustion, a certain 'playboy' was busy scouting for her next prospect.

"Crazy party." A busty red head commented. Wondering why'd she even agree to come along with Natsuki in the first place. And cursing her currently single status.

"I've seen crazier"

Natsuki glanced around and nodded in approval. Awesome music means loud music. She always liked going to these types of 'gatherings' because college parties usually means lots of booze, lots of booze equals people getting drunk. And people getting drunk equals momentary stupidity which hopefully leads to either a very entertaining episode (like the time a freshman started stripping and decided to go for a run in her underwear) or Natsuki getting laid. The blunette wished for the latter.

'_Drunken girls are horny girls.'_ the blunette silently concluded. _'Horny girls are easy! Yey for horny girls!'_

Emerald eyes were just too busy jumping from one drunken hot girl to another to notice a slapping hand quickly connecting with her head.

"Ow! Jeez Mai! What was that for?" Natsuki growled as she cradled her head.

Violet eyes narrowed. "You were thinking disgusting thoughts again weren't you?"

"SO?"

Mai shrugged. "So… nothing. Knee-jerk reaction I guess."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that my 'hand of justice' detects whenever you're thinking disgusting thoughts and reacts by slapping you."

The blunette snorted. "That's about the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Another slap came. Then another and another.

"Ow! Will you cut that out?"

Staring at her hand in mock awe the busty red head answered. "Amazing, it seems my awesome 'hand of justice' also reacts to any type of jerkness."

The red head glanced up and frowned. She then realized that she was being ignored and was about to smack a certain blunette again when she stopped halfway. It was then that she noticed her friend staring quite seriously at someone. Following the blunette's line of sight, Mai let out a surprised 'Oh'.

"Do you know her?" Natsuki suddenly asked.

Mai blinked. "Who? The brunette? Shizuru Fujino"

"Shizuru" Natsuki softly said. "Who is she? I've never seen her before."

"She's a freshman. And you seriously haven't heard of her before?"

"Nope. Why, am I supposed to know her?" the blunette asked, her eyes still glued at the long haired brunette. Shizuru was with a group who seems to be the only people in the room not getting shmit faced drunk.

"Geez Natsuki, have you been living under a rock all these time? She's only the _only _freshman running for student council president"

"Ah." Came the preoccupied reply. A grin made its way to her lips when the gorgeous brunette tilted her head back and laughed. Her crimson eyes twinkling with delight. For some odd reason, she wondered what that laugh would sound like. And after wondering, hoped she could hear that melodious sound.

In that precise moment, Natsuki wished that loud annoying music would stop and everyone would just shut the hell up.

Natsuki snorted. Since when did she find a woman laughing interesting? '_Jeez Kuga what the hell are you thinking about? She's just a chick. Melodious sound! Lame-O.' she mentally chastised._

Still the blunette continued staring. Her emerald eyes hungrily trailing down that perfect body appreciatively. She closed her eyes for a moment, and imagined that body beneath her, panting and moaning in pleasure.

'_Down Kuga, Calm your ass down.' _

Shaking her head she frowned. She was surprised by the force of desire assaulting her senses at the moment. Did she just picture screwing someone she just saw? In the middle of the room? A room full of people? People that included her annoying red head friend, who was eyeing her with curiosity and mischievousness? She sighed. Those types of fantasies were usually only made in the privacy of her bedroom.

'_Maybe because she has red eyes. Yeah that's why.'_ The blunette nodded to herself as she resumed her intent look.

And then they're eyes met.

The blazing music faded in the background. The roaring crowd reduced to silence as crimson eyes and emerald ones said hello.

'_Oh dear God' _

Natsuki didn't even realize she was holding her breath the entire time.

'Perfect.' Was the only word she could think of as she held her gaze. Her heart hammering in tune with the fast music.

'_Crap! Quick! Do something, anything_!'

Immediately recovering and switching back to her 'playboy mode' Natsuki flashed her most charming smile and pointed to her shirt with the words 'Rock my world' on it.

The brunette's mouth twitched. A delicate brow rose followed by her back facing Natsuki.

The blunette's mouth almost fell open. Supremely stunned and a little irked that one of her 'classic move' didn't work.

And of course, Mai who was silently watching the whole scene just had to make things worse.

"Wow.. that's a first neh Natsuki?" she said in a mocking tone.

Natsuki scowled.

"I mean, usually the women you put the moves on are all over you by now." Mai smirked. "So how does it feel?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"How does _what_ feel?" the blunette snapped.

Pausing for dramatic effect the red head whispered the next words. "RE-JEC-TION"

By now, the music has slowed down enough for the blunette to hear Mai's voice. And the bumping and grinding actions shifted into a gentle swaying of hips.

"I wouldn't know" the blunette answered as she walked away from the amused red head.

Natsuki strode purposely towards her 'prey', determined to prove her friend wrong. Her emerald eyes trained on one thing only as she ignored the obviously intoxicated women throwing themselves at her. Stopping only a few inches behind the brunette, Natsuki leaned in closer. She smirked when she felt the girl's breath hitch and body stiffen. "They're playing our song" Natsuki whispered seductively in the brunette's ear.

Expecting the brunette to say something flirty or at least agree to dance with her, Natsuki moved to stand in front of the girl.

And was met with a scowl and irritated ruby eyes.

Not even acknowledging her presence the brunette started to speak to her blonde friend in a language Natsuki didn't understand.

Natsuki blinked as she watched awkwardly. _'German? Or is it Russian? Strange she doesn't look like a foreigner.' _

Said blonde nodded and glanced at the blunette with an amused expression as their group started to leave.

And for the second time that night Natsuki in stunned silence watched the brunette's retreating back. A single word bouncing in her mind over and over again.

'_Rejected, rejected, rejected' _

Shaking her head furiously the blunette desperately tried to get rid of those words.

The busty red head then suddenly appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to whisper said words in the blunette's ear again.

'_Rejected, rejected, rejected'_

"Noooooooooooo!" Was the last word Natsuki thought as she woke up.

()

_Present day…_

The blunette sighed for the nth time as she shifted restlessly on her queen size bed. After Chie kicked her out, Natsuki immediately went back to her apartment to sleep. But just a few minutes into her slumber, a 'horrible dream' woke her up. And now she can't seem to go back to sleep.

Shutting her eyes tight once again to envision cute fluffy animals jumping over a fence, Natsuki resumed her counting. At first, she tried imagining hot women jumping into a big puddle of mud wearing nothing but sexy lingerie. Wrestling and screaming as their bodies tumbled together…. Of course this only made her more awake. So she returned to counting sheep instead.

'_301,302…305….310'_

'_Whoever thought that counting stupid sheep could help people sleep was an idiot_.'

She glanced to her side and glared at the blinking clock that read 3:02 A.M.

'_Arrgh!_ _Stupid dream._' She groaned, shifting from prone to supine position.

She stared at the ceiling and sighed again. Her thoughts drifting off to a certain infuriating woman.

Shizuru Fujino. The first woman to brush off her advances. The only woman to ever reject her. Twice. The first rebuff, Natsuki could live with, but the second one….was still and always be a huge blow to her ego.

Shizuru Fujino. The only woman resistant to the blunette's charms.

Natsuki groaned. Of course it was her own stupid fault that the brunette currently hates her guts. If she hadn't done 'that' maybe Shizuru could have been at least civil to her.

Which could have made winning the bet a little easier.

Letting out a tired yawn, the blunette sighed again.

'_No use thinking about things I can't undo. What's done is done.' _Natsuki thought as sleep finally overcame her senses.

()

For the next couple of days, Mai, Chie, Aoi and Nao rarely saw their blue haired friend.

Except of course that one time the blunette suddenly barged in Nao's apartment only to scream 'Lakers win! woot! Woot!' and then disappearing just as quickly as she came.

Needless to say it was a very boring couple of days for the group of friends who was grudgingly missing their constant source of entertainment.

Deciding to hang out in their favorite bar/ restaurant, they hoped their 'playboy' friend would come out of hiding sometime soon and reveal whatever crazy idea she has up her sleeve.

As they waited, the only couple belonging in their group decided to demonstrate their coupleness, in the most adorably mushy way possible.

An envious sigh came out of the busty red head as she watched her two friends getting lovey- dovey, while the other red head gagged.

The tomboy gazed at Aoi, eyes beaming with love and adoration. "You know I heart you right?"

Trying very hard to stifle the smile quickly making way to her face the brunette answered "I heart you too, I heart you very much"

A snorting sound was suddenly heard. "Ugh. Could you two please go be gross somewhere else?" She said in an annoyed voice while making shooing gestures.

Four pair of eyes widened in surprise and delight as the blunette sat down casually.

"Natsuki! Where have you been hiding these couple of days?" Aoi asked as she scooted closer next to her girlfriend.

"Stop acting gross and I'll tell you."

"Aww, don't be jealous Kuga. Just because you're incapable or just too much of a coward to get into a monogamous relationship doesn't mean you should ruin their moment." Nao said.

Natsuki snorted. "Why get tied down to just one woman? When I could.. well.. tie a lot of woman in my bed instead?"

"You're so disgusting it's unbelievable."

"Why thank you Mai, I heart you too."

"Anyway.. What have you been up to?" Chie asked in an excited voice.

Natsuki grinned. "Research" she said a matter-of-factly.

"Research?" the four asked in unison eyeing the blunette who looked quite pleased with herself.

Natsuki's grin only widened as she plopped her laptop in the table and started her 'presentation'. Four pair of eyes concentrated on the photos and the notes accompanying each shot.

The first photo showed a picture of Shizuru surrounded by her friends.

Making sure her friends were paying attention Natsuki began to talk "Notice in this picture, Reito Kanzaki, Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino.. er what's her last name again?" she paused in thought.

Nao huffed. "Some research.." she mumbled.

"Anyway." Natsuki continued as she zoomed in Kanzaki's photo. "Reito Kanzaki a member of the student council and 'allegedly' the lover of one Haruka Suzushiro. A gentleman and all around good guy. Not much of a threat for my well being by a threat nonetheless. So I can safely call him the guard dog."

"Guard dog?" Chie asked.

"Well you know, Shizuru's the princess, Reito's the guard dog and Haruka's the dragon." The blunette pointed out.

"That's soooo stupid" Aoi retorted.

"Moving on." The blunette stressed as she zoomed in Haruka's photo. "Haruka Suzushiro, student council vice president. Shizuru's most trusted friend and ally. And by far the scariest woman I've ever met. Like her best friend, Haruka acts all lady like and exudes an aura of calm and gentleness. But don't be fooled!" Natsuki then showed a image of the blonde in all her furious glory. Nostrils flaring, teeth grinding and eyes bursting with the anger of a million deities. The group of friends shuddered at the sight before them. "Underneath that calm exterior is a nasty temper. I was unlucky enough to be the receiving end of such a look. And that is why I have dubbed her 'the dragon'" the blunette trailed off.

The busty red head frowned. "You made her friend cry, what did you expect a-hole!"

"Are you my friend of not? Which side are you on anyway?" the blunette whined.

Butting in Chie asked. "How about the one with the glasses? Yukino?"

"Oh her, she's the gatekeeper. Also a member of the student council. She's shy and quiet. Also a close friend of Shizuru, which means she knows a lot about her. Which means I could use this to my advantage because she's actually a very kind girl. Which means she's the most approachable of the group. Which means that… Nao I need your help to get information out of her by either secretly seducing her or making her fall in love with you." Natsuki finished.

"Whaaat! Nao asked in a high pitched voice. Then shrugged and added. "Ok I'll do it."

"Have you really lost your mind? Why would you want Nao to do your evil plan? Ask your other friends! And Nao don't you have a girlfriend?" Mai bellowed.

Natsuki hid a smile. She had another reason why she specifically wanted Nao to help her. Hopefully everything would go according to her plan.

"Hmmm. I don't see why me asking Nao to secretly seduce Miss shy girl Yukino is any of your concern Mai." The blunette casually stated.

An awkward silence followed.

Said red head had a small sweat drop. "Erm Yeah you're right it isn't any of my concern!" she said in a forced enthusiastic voice. "Please continue with your planning Natsuki."

The other red head cleared her throat. "Anyway.. Kira and I broke up two days ago. She was too loud. I swear I could feel my ears about to pop when ever she 'talks'."

"Speaking of failed relationships, How's yours Mai?" the blunette asked.

When her obviously aggravated red head friend didn't answer Natsuki pressed on. "And speaking of other people's failed relationships, why have you stopped bringing your 'boyfriends over for us to meet?"

"I would have, if you'd just stop scaring my _would be_ boyfriends away."

"What?" the blunette blinked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Sheesh I'm just looking out for you. Besides the men you date are either creeps, weirdoes jerks or losers. I'm doing you a great favor by scaring them away."

"How do you know they're creeps, weirdoes, jerks or losers when you won't even make an effort to get to know them?"

"Easy, I don't have to. As you already know, I'm an expert in reading people." Natsuki smugly said as violet eyes rolled." I can tell just by looking at them. You know the saying first impressions last?

"You're so full of it"

"Okay then, mention your 'boyfriends' and I'll tell you what's wrong with them."

Pausing in thought Mai relented. "Ok. Hanzo?"

"Weirdo. He wears Sketchers shape-ups shoes."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? What type of grown ass man wears Sketchers shape ups! Seriously?"

The busty redhead after thinking it over nodded in agreement. "How about Ken then?"

"Jerk. He kept staring at your boobs."

"Hiro?"

"Loser. Had a funny looking mustache."

An eyebrow twitched. "Tanaka?"

"Creep. Nose picker"

"Fabio?"

"Never trust a man named Fabio."

"And why is that?" Mai asked in exasperation.

"Well just don't okay!"

A strangled sound came out of the busty redhead.

"You're such a jerk Natsuki."

"Takes one to know one. Am I right?" the blunette proudly said while highfiving Nao.

The long haired brunette watched the banter in amusement.

Chie deciding that they have strayed off topic long enough spoke. "So.. what's the point of this 'presentation' of yours again?"

"Simple. One: That I have to get past Shizuru's 'guardians' to get into her pants. Two: I have to get her attention in the most outrageous way possible. 'Coz let's face it, she has been successful in pretending I don't exist this past year. And three: I have to _'know my enemy_'. That's why I need Nao to do what I want her to do and…" Natsuki paused for a second. "..That's why I installed hidden cameras all over the student council room" she finished quickly.

"Isn't that illegal?" Aoi pointed. She didn't even want to know how her friend did it.

"Nope. Not if you get caught." Natsuki grinned and then turned to Mai. "Which reminds me. Not a word of this to anyone? Kapish?"

"Why are you telling only _me_ this?" Mai asked a little offended.

A dark brow arched. "Because you're a blabber mouth." Natsuki said a matter-of-factly as three heads nodded in agreement. "How else could they have known about Fujino's intense dislike (to put it lightly) for me?" The blunette accused.

"I'm serious though, Not. A. Word." She repeated and then leaned towards Mai. "Or else I'll them about the 'thing' we talked about that you didn't want anyone to know that I accidentally found out." She whispered quickly.

Said blabber mouth pouted. "Fine I won't. I promise."

"Okay then!" Natsuki exclaimed standing up. "Tomorrow nine o'clock sharp, economics building room 201!" she announced before quickly leaving.

The four watched the blunette leave in silence.

"I wonder what she's up to?" the tomboy asked to no one in particular.

Nao grinned. "Beats me, but knowing Kuga, it's gonna be good."

()

Shizuru walked briskly towards her class. A little disturbed by the fact that she got held up on her way to class by one of her most devoted (bordering on crazy) fangirl(stalker)…again. Briefly glancing at her watch, she failed to notice another body swiftly colliding with her own. She felt two strong hands prevent her from falling over.

She looked up to apologize then froze.

"You." A cold voice said.

It's funny how one single word could convey what a person is feeling. Funnier still when the person it is directed to can't (won't) take the hint.

Natsuki smiled sweetly. "Well hello there Ms. Fujino, it's nice to see you too." Came the amicable reply.

Shizuru could only stare at her in annoyance.

Glaring at the arms holding her close she tried to move away. "You can let go of me now." She spat.

Natsuki's smile widened further infuriating the brunette. "Well.. I guess I can but why would I do that when your body feels so nice to hold."

Said body stiffened.

Shizuru barely restrained herself from going ballistic on the blunette. But she did, knowing full well that seeing her angry would only the encourage blunette further.

So she did the only thing that would make the 'playboy' let go.

A sudden pained cry penetrated the hallway followed by muffled curses.

"Ow! Was that necessary?" Natsuki growled as she hopped around in one foot. She could still feel the heel of shizuru's shoes as it stepped on her poor foot. '_Damn high heels'_

Crimson eyes only looked at her in amusement and contentment. '_Serves you right.'_

She then turned around and proceeded to go to her class.

Glancing to her side she let out a surprised gasp. Limping a little beside her was the irritating woman.

"Hello again."

Shizuru frowned. "Are you following me?"

Natsuki blinked innocently. "Nope. I'm merely going to the same direction you are."

The brunette eyed her suspiciously walking a little faster. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it to her destination. Quickly making her way on to her seat.

Haruka studied her scowling friend sitting next to her. "What's eating you?" she asked.

Shizuru breathed a calming sigh. "Nothing."

Giving her friend a look that said 'We'll talk about this later' Haruka straightened back in her seat when the professor entered.

"Good day class." The professor greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Saito" the class greeted back in a monotonous tone.

He was about to begin his lecture when he noticed a lone hand sticking straight up at the back of the room.

"Uhm, Yes miss…?" he asked in confusion as he studied the woman.

'_Strange I haven't seen her before. Must be a new student.'_

"Kuga Natsuki"

A choked sound was heard.

'_Kuga Natsuki? Why does that name seem so familiar?'_

Squinting his eyes he considered the girl. "Is there a problem Miss Kuga?" the professor asked.

'_Hmm.. Kuga_.._I know I've heard that name somewhere before…'_

"I have a question sensei."

"But Miss Kuga I haven't even started my lecture yet." he pointed out.

"Please may I just ask one question sensei?" Natsuki asked innocently.

Still quite perturbed the professor relented. "Ok go on."

The blunette stood up. "May I go out?" the blunette asked in a voice kindergarteners use when they want to go to the bathroom.

Numerous eyes blinked and a whooshing sound was heard as the classroom was bathed in silence before a thunderous laughter could be heard. Heck even Haruka Suzushiro joined in.

But one person wasn't laughing. Said person was worried.

The professor unsure how to respond without embarrassing the poor girl further answered, "Miss Kuga, you don't have to ask permission for things like that."

"Yes I know, but may I go out?" the blunette asked again. With a devilish grin plastered on her beautiful face and emerald eyes twinkling with mischievousness, Natsuki then swept a hand towards her 'goal' in a dramatic fashion before adding "With Shizuru Fujino."

Multiple curious heads followed the blunette's hand. Eyes widening in shock.

Most of the class hooted while others stared at the brunette with either amazement or intense hate.

Shizuru seethed in anger and mortification. Sitting as still as a rock as her cheeks blazed a fiery red.

'_OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO KILL HER!' the brunette silently promised._

Haruka glanced at her friend. A chill went up her spine. She has never seen her friend this angry( or blush for the matter). '_OH MY GOD KUGA YOU'RE DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU!" _

Haruka then glared at the blunette who was looking quite smug.

Natsuki flinched a little as she felt the blonde stare butcher knives at her.

'_OH MY GOD! BETTER RUN NATSUKI KUGA, RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!'_ four group of friends simultaneously thought as they watched from the sidelines.

And then out of nowhere, an eerie cloud of black aura began to seep out of the professor's body.

"_Natsuki Kuga" _ Mr. Saito jeered. "I remember now" he quietly added.

'_Uh-oh…I have a baaad feeling about this.' _Natsuki thought as she slowly moved towards the exit.

"YOU! DEFILER OF DAUGHTERS!" He screamed, and out of nowhere whipped out a samurai sword and charged towards a really really petrified 'playboy.'

But Natsuki was too quick and was already out of the building running as fast as her frightened feet would take her even before the professor was out of the classroom.

Mumbling sounds permeated the room after. And then each of the students made it their mission for the whole campus to know about the incident that happened in their economics class.

Mixed reactions were made upon hearing about the now infamous tale. Some were amused, others were outraged.

Some of the more hardcore followers of the student council president tweeted and twatted about the episode in room 201 and the various methods they were going to make 'Kuga pay'. While in another part of the university, in one of 'Natsuki we love you' fan club meetings, a number of hearts broke as they seethed in jealousy and envy after finding out about the horrible news.

But none of these mattered. Especially for a certain young woman who was worrying about how she would deal with this new predicament.

Word was out. And it was painfully clear to her too.

Natsuki Kuga wanted her. And will do anything to have her.

* * *

A/N: Twat- past tense of tweet. From the genius mind of Sir Stephen Colbert.

Reviews are really appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

()

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. (Obviously)

A/N: Uhm I should tell you guys that the flashback on chapter three was just the First occasion Shizuru rejected Natsuki. The second 'Rejection' will come out in the next few chapters and this will explain what 'first' Shizuru was referring to(chap 2) and a big part of the reason Shizuru dislikes (to put it lightly) Natsuki

Again thanks for the kind words of awesomeness and as always Enjoy!

()

_Previously on Your Call…_

'_Drunken girls are horny girls...'_

'_I heart you too…'_

'…_..With Shizuru Fujino'_

'_YOU! DEFILER OF DAUGHTERS!'_

()

Phase II: I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your pants… er house down

()

"Unbelievable! The nerve of that woman!"

Three pair of eyes followed their friend's unusual movement. Their eyes filled with concern as they sat quietly down on the small sofa in Shizuru's apartment style dorm.

"Calm down Shizuru" Haruka gently voiced out. Her eyes watching closely as her brunette friend paced frantically, her crimson eyes clouded with absolute aggravation. It bothered her that Shizuru was acting without her usual calm and graceful demeanor.

'_Curse you Kuga. Guess I'm gonna have another 'talk' with you again.'_ The blonde swore.

The only person amongst the group capable of growing a beard frowned in thought. His mind wandering to the 'Natsuki situation' that occurred just this morning and the possible ramifications said situation will lead to. Honestly he found that incident a little hilarious, especially the part where their professor ran after the obviously very terrified Natsuki Kuga.. with a samurai sword no less. But he wasn't about to voice out what's currently in his mind. Not now anyway. He liked the head attached to his shoulders _thank you very much_, and wasn't about to do or say anything that could lead to said head being chopped off.

He glanced at his brunette friend and held of a smile. It wasn't because he was happy of her dilemma or because he found it amusing to see her so stressed out. No. It was because, he rarely sees Shizuru get emotional over something. _'Correction. I haven't seen her this emotional.. Ever'._

The crimson eyed beauty seems so closed off sometimes that it worried him immensely. In his mind, it isn't healthy to keep bottling your feelings up; you have to let some of it out sometimes. Otherwise those bottled up emotions will eventually burst out and cause you to do something frightening.. like go on a shooting spree, shave your head, blow something up, sell a kidney, or worse, off yourself.

But then again, Shizuru's calm and poise, the way she carries herself and the manner she responds to every situation however stressful they were, was what earned her the respect and admiration from a lot of people. Unfortunately it also earned her admiration from a more enthusiastic (fanatical) type of crowd.

'_Speaking of fans,_ _There's going to be a lot of pissed women ( and.. men) tomorrow.' _ He shuddered. Already imagining two groups clashing against each other, screaming and pulling each others hair. Their banners flying proudly as they threw rocks and thick books at each other. He shuddered again.

"_This is bad, this is very bad."_ Reito mumbled to himself while Shizuru continued her tirade.

"Just answer me this? Have I done anything to lead that…. _That_ woman on? Have I unknowingly given her any indication that I was interested! Anything at all to encourage her… unacceptable behavior! " Shizuru all but snarled the words.

Silence.

She stopped pacing and threw her hands in the air. "Then am I missing something?" She sighed in exasperation. "She couldn't just have suddenly decided to pursue me… yet again. I mean I made it really really clear to her that I wasn't interested and _never_ will be."

'_Uh-oh she said really twice. Now she's really really angry.'_ Yukino thought.

The brunette sensing that her friends were just going to continue to sit and stare at her like she has lost her mind continued. "This just doesn't make sense. Why me?"

For lack of anything helpful to say the dark haired man spoke without thinking. "Maybe she's just bored." Reito commented casually.

Delicate brows narrowed. "Bored? And I'm what? Her new source of amusement?" the brunette growled.

'_Uh-oh did she just growl? Shizuru Fujino never growls'_

A trickle of fear slid into Reito's spine. "Hey now Shizuru, I said 'maybe'." He said nervously.

"Maybe she just really likes you." A timid voice whispered.

Again silence followed.

The brunette shuddered, as if the mere thought of the blue haired woman wanting her was such a bane to her existence. Her thoughts momentarily drifting off to the memory she was desperately trying to forget. She then glanced at Yukino, her ruby eyes glaring.

The shy brunette almost yelped in fright with the intent look Shizuru was giving her.

"Impossible.. Because when you like someone, you care bout their feelings, when you like someone you at least don't make an effort to embarrass them. No, Natsuki Kuga doesn't _'like'_ me. People like her don't just _'like'_ someone. She's a selfish arrogant…nincompoop, who does and takes anything she likes without feeling any guilt.

'_Just what did Natsuki Kuga do to make Shizuru this angry? What really happened between them?'_ the short haired brunette wondered.

"I think it's safe to say that Ms. Kuga's doing this for the same reason she had a year ago. Or maybe Reito's right. Maybe she got tired of the women throwing themselves at her, got bored and figured that she wanted a challenge. And maybe that challenge is you. I mean you did blow her off. Twice." Haruka finished, her head starting to hurt with the lot of maybes thrown in the room.

Shizuru only nodded and heaved a sigh. That made sense to her. What other reason could there be? But still she couldn't help but feel there was something she was missing.

"Speaking of safety, I think it would be best that you have someone to guard you just in case.." the dark haired man trailed off.

"And why is that?" the ruby eyed woman asked. Her displeasure over what her male friend was insinuating evident.

"Considering the number of crazy girls crazy about Ms. Kuga, I think it's wise to presume that some of those girls would probably come after you. And I may not always be there to protect you, so I'll have to assign one or two(or ten) bodyguards to ensure your safety." Reito carefully replied. Coming from a rich and powerful family like he did, he was more than able and willing to supply Shizuru with a hundred bodyguards if needed.

"No." came the immediate answer from Shizuru.

Haruka frowned. "Now is not the time to be stubborn about this Shizuru." she scolded.

The brunette held back the urge to sneer. "I'm not a child. I can very well take care of myself. And I don't want to be followed around all day by big bulky men."

"I'm completely aware of how capable you are Shizuru, but I don't want to take any chances. You know how those 'fangirls' get. Please agree with having bodyguards, I promise they'll do no more but to ensure you arrive at you classes and go back to your dorm safe and sound. Please accept my offer, at least just up until the situation has calmed down."

Shizuru considered her friend's words and grudgingly agreed. She did know how extreme those fangirls can get. "I understand. I'll accept." Came the helpless reply. "But on two conditions. One is that they'll guard me from afar. Like they're not even there. And Two: that their job ends when I arrive at my dorm or when I tell them to."

Reito smiled. His eyes crinkling with relief. "Deal."

The brunette could only heave another sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Stressed about the fact that she was stressing over something that she normally wouldn't stress about. She groaned. Feeling the headache coming along as she counted the number of times she thought of the word stress.

She shook her head. Refusing to waste anymore of her time stressing over useless (Natsuki) and unimportant (Natsuki) things.

()

The next day came and went by without any unpleasant incident for Shizuru Fujino. No fangirl attacking her, no screams of 'we hate you' directed at her and most importantly no sighting of a certain blue haired idiot. A spark of hope ignited in her heart.

Another Kuga/fangirl/we hate you free day went by. The spark of hope that started in the brunette's heart now burned a quiet amber.

However the following day, that spark of hope was swiftly put out by the appearance of none other than Natsuki Kuga. It irked the brunette that the biker showed up in a time and place she least expected.

'_How did she even know that I'm here?'_ Shizuru inwardly cursed.

Here was a quiet café located a couple of blocks away from the university. Shizuru likes coming here because of the calming ambiance and anonymity of the place. This café was one of the very few places she frequented whenever she wanted to relax or be alone.

Nobody bothered her when she came here.

That is, nobody until now.

With a mild surprise, Shizuru watched in a bemused expression as the blunette flashed her a smirk and sit casually in front of her.

"Fancy meeting you here." Natsuki said in an all too pleasant voice.

Shizuru ignored her and went to back to reading her book.

"Oooh… pretending that I'm not here again are you?" the blunette wheedled.

Still no reaction. A few minutes went by in silence. The brunette pretending to be engrossed in her book and the blunette watching her intently.

Natsuki mock sighed. "Well okay suit yourself, personally I don't mind if my _date _let's me do all the talking. This'll give _you_ a chance to be enlightened about my awesomeness." She said. And then proceeded to inform the gorgeous woman in front of her about the most scandalous experiences she had concerning other women.

When it was clear to her that Shizuru wasn't going to budge she stopped.

"You know I'm just gonna continue speaking on and on and on and on….."

That did it.

Shizuru shut the book forcefully and glanced at the blunette who was smiling triumphantly. "What do you want?" she all but snarled.

The blunette's next words surprised her.

"Go out with me." Natsuki said in a husky voice.

It wasn't a question. Not even a request. It was a statement that expressed no room for opposition. And it was said in an nauseatingly overconfident way that it took all of Shizuru's lifetime training of patience not to throw the contents of her drink on that smug beautiful face.

'_Wait. Did I just think she's beau… No I didn't.'_

"No." The brunette said as she casually sipped her coffee in an effort to calm down.

"No?"

"Yes." Shizuru spat out. She cursed inwardly as she immediately become aware of her mistake.

Emerald eyes twinkled and the blunette smirked. "Yes? Ok then I'll pick you up at your dorm? Or you want to meet somewhere else? We'll watch a movie first, and then I'll take you to dinner. There's a new restaurant that just opened and I've been dying to eat there…And then if the weather cooperates, we could watch the sunset, I know a great place for watching sunsets…..." Natsuki rambled on,

'_Stay calm. Breath in breath out, breathe in breathe out'_ Shizuru chanted to herself… or so she thought.

"Yes that's right. Breathe in breathe out. Relax Shizuru." the blunette cooed as she rubbed Shizuru's shoulders gently.

Her crimson eyes widened in embarrassment upon realizing that she was mumbling out loud. She didn't even realize the blunette was now sitting comfortably close to her. Panicking a little from their close proximity, Shizuru hastily pushed the blunette away from her.

She stood up and glared at the blue haired woman now sitting on the floor. And then turned around and left.

Natsuki could only grin stupidly as she watched the brunette stomp gracefully away.

'_Oh yeah, I know you want me.' _Her delusional mind recited.

()

The following days proved to be the most difficult ordeal to Shizuru's well known composure.

All week long the blunette tried every annoyingly way imaginable to get her attention. Like sending her ridiculous amounts of e-mails which included cute pictures of puppies (Shizuru didn't even know how Natsuki got a hold of her e-mail address) asking her out, which eventually forced the brunette to change her e-mail address.

Or getting morbidly obese men spell out GO OUT WITH ME SHIZURU FUJINO, on their bellies as they stood in front of the main building of the university for the entire world to see. This made the brunette shudder.

Or scattering fliers all over the campus of a picture of her with the blunette holding hands, (obviously edited) under a cherry blossom watching the sunset. The same blaring words printed on them: This could be us. GO OUT WITH ME.

And all week long Shizuru calmly ignored every exasperating gesture with a graceful smile, to Natsuki's secret frustration and Nao's obvious delight.

So when Shizuru woke up today, she woke up ready for anything. _'I'll never yield'_ she silently promised.

She proceeded to get ready for her morning class. On her way to class she glanced up at the clear blue sky. Her eye twitched as she watched the same plane spelling the same annoying words in the sky.

She shook her head. 'Ignore Ignore Ignore Ignore' she chanted.

Shizuru arrived at her class a few minutes later. It was then that she noticed something different. She found it odd to see a group of young men dressed in sparkling red shirts and dazzling neon pants standing in front of the room. She half expected them to belt out their own rendition of 'Don't stop believing' from Journey any moment now.

At the back of her mind, a voice was telling her to get the hell out of there. But she ignored this voice and sat down. An uneasy feeling quickly made its way to her heart.

"We're here to present a special song for a very special lady." A boy who looked like the leader of the group suddenly said. " And no we won't be singing Don't Stop believing. Even though we'd love to. Maybe next time. But definitely not today. " The leader of the glee club explained.

"A very special lady named Shizuru Fujino." A skinny boy added.

Murmurs erupted before a shushing sound effectively shut them all up. The class waited with mild curiosity.

Ruby orbs could only widen in astonishment. Her mind urging her legs to get up and leave. But her legs just too shocked to comply.

'Go out with me.' sang a low voice.

'Go out with me.' sang a much higher voice.

'Go out with me.' Sang a girly voice.

'Go out with me.' The group sang in unison.

For the next few minutes Shizuru could only watch in calm silence as the glee club started singing 'Go out with me Shizuru Fujino', their voices sounding quite splendidly.

But on the inside she was anything but calm. Inside she was raging. Her heart beating feverishly.

When the singers stopped, the class gave them an obligatory albeit amused clap.

"Well that was.. interesting." The professor said as he watched the singers file out or the room in an orderly manner. He glanced up to see his student and blew a whistle of admiration. It amazed him how Ms. Fujino could still maintain her serene behavior even after an embarrassing stint like that.

If only he knew.

The rest of the hour went by like a blur for the brunette. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind focused on something else.

She was only thinking of one thing and one thing only: _I'm going to destroy you Natsuki Kuga!_

A/N: …Pls. read and review. J


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Uhm(clears throat)..Sorry to disappoint some of you guys but if you haven't noticed it yet, I'm trying to do away with the whole- Ultra blushing puppy/pup/wolf puppy/woof woof, st-stu-stuttering (Author sings) pouting, pretend crying sniffling, tea addicted Kyoto-ben, Ara Super Ara Ara's, mayonnaise, mayo-ramen, mayo-candy bar, mayo-bread, mayo soup, mayo-anything whipped cream, Confabulated words possibly exhibiting early signs and symptoms of Alzheimer's Haruka bubuzke dialogues, and… yeah I think that's about it… whew…

(Author takes a deep breath and hides)

_Not_ that I have anything against those things. It's just that I wanted to write a Shizuru/Natsuki story that's a little different yet still somewhat interesting. (Hopefully I succeed).. Maybe a few 'Ara's here and there, a pinch of cuteness, a dash of blushing, a slice of animal references (egad!) and a little bit of good ol' fashion teasing. Heck maybe I'll even throw in some mayo-sandwich (with extra ham and cheese please..LOL)…

Okay so again thank you for the awesome reviews! Made me write faster. After reading 'em, my fingers wiggled excitedly and just suddenly started typing and typing until…

Yeah I think I've rambled long enough so without further ado… Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on your call…_

'_Go out with me.'_

'_No'.._

'_No?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Maybe she just really likes you….'_

* * *

'_You can catch me… don't you run, don't you run.'_

* * *

Chapter Five: Mission so possible

Amused green eyes watched as a group wearing sparkly shirts filed out of the classroom. _'Darn that Kuga does really have an overly creative imagination_.'

She smirked and shook her head; half hoping a certain brown haired woman would burst out of the door (gracefully of course) screaming: 'Kuga your dead!' and start kicking somebody's ass. Nao snorted. '_Fat chance._' She's way way waay too good mannered to do something like that. Good thing that blonde chick's not in the class, she wouldn't have allowed Natsuki to get away with this.

'"Wow Shizuru Fujino sure is one tough nut to crack." Nao said her voice full of admiration. She couldn't help but be in awe of the way the Kaichou had been handling everything her blue haired friend had been persistently throwing at her.

"Hey Shizuru Fujino is not a nut." The blue haired chuckled. "… Not a nut." She repeated. "Ah, I crack myself up sometimes…."

Nao could only roll her eyes. "Are you done amusing yourself with your stupid corny jokes? Or are you going to tell me what we're standing here for." The two friends were currently waiting outside the brunette's classroom unmindful of the suspicious stares the professors passing by were giving them.

"First of all my jokes are not stupid! Second of all, I never asked you to come with me in the first place. Seriously don't you have class today? Third of all you're the one who has been tagging along me all day, so I don't get what you're complaining about… why did you follow me here anyway?"

The red head shrugged. "I dunno, Got nothing better to do plus it's fun watching you get turned down again and again and again.. I guess."

Natsuki frowned. "Are you really even my friend at all?"

"Of course I am. Anyway… what were you saying about Ms. Fujino not being a nut?"

For some odd reason Natsuki is still incapable of understanding, she couldn't stand the thought of hearing Shizuru being called a nut. "I told you she's not a NUT!, She's a… she's a delicate flower blooming wonderfully on a sunny effervescent hill, she's a gentle breeze whooshing along the calming summer warmth, she's a fragile snowflake that... eh who am I kidding… she's a prude that's what she is. A prude with no sense of humor whatsoever."

"And here I am wondering why she doesn't like you, when you speak so highly of her…" Nao sighed dramatically.

The sudden sound of a door opening effectively cut whatever Natsuki was about to retort. Both friends turned around and examined the plaid shirt bow tie wearing robust guy standing in front of them.

"Hello Kuga-san." The guy squeaked in a nasally voice.

Nao was confused. "Wait you know this guy?" she asked disbelief in her voice.

The blunette ignored her. "You got it?" Natsuki asked excitedly. And then thumped the guy in the back in an appreciative manner when he nodded.

The guy handed the 'package' to Natsuki. "Good job Hideki! As promised I'll help you get a date on Sunday… So how'd you do it?"

Said guy smirked as he replayed in his mind the sequence of events that happened thirty minutes ago….

_30 minutes ago…._

_His heart was pounding. His heavy snore-like breathing creeping the girl sitting next to him immensely. Said girl now stood up and moved to another seat. He ignored her as his hands and armpits sweat like buckets. He was nervous at hell, but the prospect of spending another lonely Sunday night was scarier._

_He didn't even belong in this class. He's a freshman for Cupcake's sake! But he had an important task that he had been asked to do.. by his hero – the awesome Natsuki Kuga._

_He waited patiently. Kuga-san told him the decoy would be arriving any minute now. He tapped his foot to quell his nervousness. And then, there they were all shiny in their sparkling shirts. His 'target' arrived a few seconds later. He almost jumped in joy when said target sat in front of him. _

'_It's time.' _

_Humming the tune of mission impossible in his head he began his assignment. _

'_Ten-ten-enen…Ten-ten-enen…ten-ten-enen…ten-ten-enen….' _

_His sweaty hands reached out to the seat in front of him. Testing. Searching. He almost choked when he felt the brown haired woman shift as his hand momentarily got stuck. His heart stopped._

'_tu-nunun…tu-nunun…tu-nunun…turunt..'_

_His hand twisted carefully. Grasped something and then…And then freedom. He quickly snapped his hand back. Sat back in his seat and then smiled smugly._

'_Mission accomplished!'_

()

"So how'd you do it?" Natsuki asked the seemingly lost in his own world guy again.

"Tenenen!… tenenen!….tenenen!.. turut!…tut!" Hideki suddenly blurted out in his high pitched voice.

Both woman looked at each other and then took a cautious step back. Confused at the weird sounds coming out of the guy's mouth.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Uh that's ok man, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to. You can just…Go…Like… Right. Now."

Hideki nodded absently, still lost in his own world. Nao watched him leave and waited until he disappeared out of sight before speaking. "Sheesh, where do you meet these losers!"

The blunette frowned. "Hey! You don't just go around and calling people losers just because they are!" she said in an offended voice.

"You do it all the time. With Mai's 'boyfriends." The red head replied easily.

"Well… that's different. I hate them. While on the other hand to me Hideki is an ok guy. He's a good kid. Plaid shirt and all."

"Aww…Kuga's got a soft spot for awkward bushy eye browed losers…"

"Shut it Nao."

"You shut it… Hey look there she is!" the red head exclaimed, pointing at the group of students quickly leaving the room.

Natsuki then took a deep breath and smirked. This is it. Time to put her 'master plan' into action. "Ok. Game time."

()

"So did you like the song?" Shizuru heard someone sing songed in an all too familiar arrogant voice as she exited the classroom.

The owner said arrogant voice frowned when the brown haired woman barely spared her a glance and simply continued walking.

"Aw c'mon, the cold treatment again?" Natsuki taunted, trailing after Kaichou. "We both know that's not going to work anymore."

Shizuru walked a little faster completely disregarding the blunette's existence. She inwardly cursed at her own stupidity for ordering those bodyguards to go away.

"Hey, are you seriously going to pretend that I don't exist forever and ever?" the blunette whined.

Ruby eyes frantically looked around the almost empty halls, silently praying for someone to help her get rid of the woman following her. She still hasn't fully recovered from that little 'show'(no doubt orchestrated by the blunette) that happened a while ago. And she was afraid that if Natsuki Kuga continued to provoke her, she wouldn't be able to rein in the temper bubbling within.

Shizuru was beginning to lose hope when at last she spotted someone familiar.

'_What was his name? Tamayori?.'_

The brunette walked towards him "Ah Mr. Tamayori, I was wondering if I could have a moment." Shizuru prayed she got his name right.

At first the man looked behind him in confusion as if he couldn't believe the woman of his dreams was talking to him. And then Takenaga Jin smiled in surprised happiness … his smile widening each second the brown haired goddess came nearer. Thanking the gods above him for his good fortune. At last, after months and months of pining(obsessing) over the gorgeous woman before him, Shizuru Fujino was finally going to speak to him. Face to face. Just the two of them.

But his happiness disappeared just as quickly as it came. He made a mistake of glancing behind the brown haired woman and was met with piercing emerald eyes. Eyes that were glaring samurai swords at him. Cold emerald orbs that were filled with anger and promising him an excruciating and swift death.

'_Go away. Now.'_

He froze and then the smile he was sporting seconds ago dropped immediately. _'Scary..'_ He inwardly grimaced as he stepped back warily and then ran.

Shizuru could only watch in confusion as the man ran away. She turned around briefly and scowled at the innocent looking 'playboy'.

Natsuki just smiled sweetly at her. Her glistening teeth flashing brightly.

"This could all stop, once you agree to go out with me you know." She goaded once again.

Still Shizuru ignored her. The blunette's eyebrow narrowed. More so when she heard a chuckling red head behind her.

'_Ugh! This I sooo getting old! Just who does she think she is!'_ Her Kuga pride demanded. The strain of being constantly brushed off by the red eyed beauty finally worming its way into her iron clad defense and creating a small chink.

Natsuki breathed a calming sigh and resisted the urge to grab the brunette by the shoulders and teach her a lesson by… The blunette closed her eyes and knocked her head with a fist. Mentally chastising herself that she is now wise enough to realize that 'that' is not a good idea … Considering what happened the last time…Natsuki shook her head again, this time a little harder.

'_Focus Kuga, Get your head in the game!' _

She continued to follow the brunette until they were out of the building. An unfamiliar feeling of irritation tiptoeing around her heart as she observed the brunette stop and smile at any random passer bys who would utter the word _'Good afternoon'_ to their beloved Kaichou. It didn't even matter to the blunette if the smile Shizuru was giving them were… well… phony. She still felt annoyed.

'_What am I thinking? Who the hell cares who she fake smiles to?'_

Natsuki sighed out loudly causing Shizuru to look behind her and frown as if to ask, _'You're still there?'_

The blunette sighed again. _'Would be nice to be smiled at too for a change.' _She mentally complained.

Still Natsuki followed (stalked) her in silence. Occasionally (frequently) emerald eyes would glance at the pert behind in front of her imagining how soft they would feel beneath her palms. She snickered. _'I bet they would.'_

By now, Natsuki was getting bored of the silence hanging between them and decided to break the silence.

Walking faster to be side by side with the brunette she asked, "Hey Shizuruuuuu, where are you off to?"

Shizuru replied by walking faster. Overlooking the familiar use of her first name.

Undeterred the blunette matched her strides.

Meanwhile Nao who had been stalking Natsuki who was stalking Shizuru decided to finally go somewhere else. She figured that nothing exciting was about to happen soon so may as well study.

Just then, Shizuru stopped moving."Okay If I tell you where I'm headed, would you please stop following me?"

"Okay." The 'playboy' deadpanned.

"Student council room." Shizuru quickly replied and started to walk away.

'_Perfect.'_ Natsuki grinned evilly.

"Hey wait a sec!"

"What now?" Shizuru asked in supreme irritation.

Natsuki walked closer and held out her hand. A little amused at the student council president's defensive stance.

"Geez woman, relax, why are you so uptight? I just wanted to return this to you."

The brown haired woman upon noticing the small device Natsuki was holding out visibly relaxed.

"You dropped your phone. Must have fallen off your jacket or something."

Shizuru reached out but hesitated for a moment her crimson eyes shining with suspicion.

'_Ara?_ _That's odd, I could've sworn I placed it on my purse.'_

Natsuki could only smile in amusement at the way the brown haired was regarding her.

"You want your phone back or what?... or are you waiting for me to ask for your number? Or you want me to give you mine?" She asked all the while an innocent smile plastered on her face.

Shizuru bit the inside of her cheeks and then quickly snatched her phone. "Thank you." She said in a clipped tone before adding, "And _No_. Thank. You."

"You're welcome. And… you're welcome… See you around Shi-zu-ru." Natsuki waved and then turned around.

Shizuru stood there dumbfounded. First she stalks her and then just…leaves? The brunette scowled at the 'playboy's' odd behavior. Something was definitely up. She was sure of it.

She chuckled seriously. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

Then again her instincts were almost always right.

She groaned, there she was again stressing over the one person she swore she wouldn't allow to get to her. She glanced at her watch and then groaned again. She was going to be late for the meeting because of that idiot. Shizuru just hoped her best friend won't get too mad.

()

Upon arriving on the student council room, Shizuru was immediately met by her blonde friend.

"You're late." Haruka stated as she frowned.

Ruby eyes glanced up at the clock. She was five minutes late… And honestly didn't want to explain why she was late… for five minutes.

Thankfully Reito wisely steered the conversation on a more important topic. "It's good you're here Kaichou; we can proceed with the meeting."

Shizuru then sat down and casually placed her phone on the table. "Forgive me for my tardiness. Let's just proceed right away no? Yukino if you please."

Yukino stood up and then started to distribute green, blue and pink colored folders to each of the council members.

The Kaichou cleared her throat and started to speak, her tone all business. "Okay as you all know, we'll be conducting an event to raise enough money to fund both our monthly feeding program and the up coming 'battle of the bands' we decided to organize two weeks ago.

The members nodded absently.

"Based on our last meeting, these are the three fund raising projects you have to choose from. Please consider each one carefully." The vice-president added.

"You'll be given 15 minutes to browse through the proposed projects. After which you all of you will be given the chance to articulate any questions, clarifications or violent reactions you want to voice out. After all details have been cleared out, that is the only time we will vote. Is that understood?" Shizuru explained.

"Yes Kaichou." They answered in unison.

Silenced engulfed the student council room. Only the sound of papers rustling and throats clearing could be heard for the next few minutes.

And then out of the blue the silence they were bathed in was swiftly brought to an end…

* * *

A/N: Tenenen. Tenenen. Tenenen… Tenen…(Author get's whacked)

Since I'm feeling extra not lazy today, I might as well do this…

Dejaal: Glad you found it HILARIOUS, that was what I'm aiming for. And I'm double glad you liked that part. By the way thanks for the suggestion about the proper summary thing. :)

colorfulsunrise514: Yeah maybe Mai is right… or is she…and maybe there's going to be an explosion…Or will there?... LOL… And yeah Natsuki does have some balls!(figuratively speaking) Comes along with her arrogance… And glad you liked the Glee reference I hinted… I heart that show too…LOL

bitchynovich: First of all interesting name by the way… Thanks for your uh enthusiastic review, hope you continue reading. And triple glad you liked the morbidly obese men scene(not that I have anything against them).

Musicslave88: Uh.. Thanks for thinking I have a gifted imagination… Thank you for your review! And telling me what you think of the characters in my story. Seriously I was kinda worried people might not like it… well not really…LOL

RosaCam: Thanks for the review! The first Shizuru was talking about will come out soon…

Deathkid1313: Oh yes it will… Keep on reading!:)

Asceour: Oh yes she did! Swear on her mother's uterus that is. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that one down…Lol but I thought it funny so what the hey… Awesome that you still find Natsuki charming.. despite her being a creepy stalker and all.

Nirish Kruger: (Author laughs BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA too)

AlexissA2: Thanks for the review! Teehee whether or not Natsuki has a crush on Shizuru remains to be seen… And yeah Natsuki is a fighter! A super fighter, it's just not in her to give up easily… the second rejection will come out soon…

Kiangs: Happy you like the OOCnessessess…and her friends are not completely aware of what happened between Natsuki and Shizuru…yet… BTW, what does PMS mean? **P**re**m**enstrual **S**yndrome? **P**unch **M**e **S**oftly? **P**ortable **M**ayo **S**andwich?...LOL

Noraily: Thanks for the review and glad you find it funny and what does ROFL XD mean?

Demon Cat08: Yes yes indeed it is a word. An awesome word! Tune it to see more of Natsuki Kuga's assness….lol

: A nod of gratitude for your review. Please continue reading.:)

Ven07: Swure… and patience my young padewon(did I get the spelling right?) reader…

CheeseXlover09: Seriously? Anyways thanks for your review!

Kikyo4ever: Thanks for the review! I really appreciate you taking the time to write a long review. I hope you continue reading.

: Yep Natsuki should run… run towards Shizuru that is.. Oh yeah!

MinParker: Glad you like perverted Natsuki…Lol… and I know this has been(Author counts fingers) a few weeks late but…YEY for my first ever Review!

Rebel'19: Thanks! Yeah keep reading to see how Shizuru can be angrier with Natsuki

more..lol

AppleGReed: A word of gratitude to you my reader… it's ok though you can call my ideas weird…lol…I promise I won't take offense…lol

Vampangelus: thank you for the review. Yeah I know right, it's nice to see the tables are turned this time…

Noraily: I'll update as soon as I can and thanks and seriously.. what does XDDD mean… for the love of Grape Juice would someone tell me…

Arekushisu 89: woot! Woot! Glad you liked it!

Zz-Edge-X-Meirouki-zZ: Soon I hope… Or Shizuru might just go ahead and strangle Natsuki…lol

Animes 'R' Us: Double thanks for a Double review! And…Oh yeah! You can now imagine Natsuki like that… Imagine away…LOL

Sofiko: Thanks for the review and… I can neither confirm nor deny that Shizuru is not really interested in Natsuki….yet…lol

**I guess that's about it. I started my replies with chapter 2. I'm probably just gonna send each one of you guys a message next time. And if by a small chance I left someone out, know that it was unintentional and accidental and probably due to my lack of food… that's right…**

**Special thanks to:**

**Dejaal: ** for a very helpful suggestion.

**AlexissA2, colorfulsunrise514, Asceour, bitchynovich, Kikyo4ver, Minparker, NirishKruger**: For taking to read at the same time leave a review… most of the time…

On another note, is there anyone out there possibly if not mildly interested in editing my work? To make it more bad grammar free? More awesome? More… More?

And on another completely non-fiction related note, any Lakers fan out there? Woot! Woot!...

*crickets cricketing*

…Woot? Woot? Anyone? (sigh)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (Smiles like an idiot jumps around with matching fisting hands…)

LAKERS WIN! WOOT WOOT! I'm in such a good mood( teehee… winning a bet is sooooo fulfilling…

Anywho, so I was reading your reviews right? And the lakers won the nba finals. And as I was reading them… A strange warm tingly feeling started in my beating heart and by the way Lakers-champions, and that tingly feeling traveled all the way into my twiddling phalanges… And the lakers won the championships… and so viola! Another update!

Enjoy!

P.S. For BuRiChan….who might die of waiting….

* * *

_Previously on Your call…_

'_Ara?'_

* * *

Chapter 6: 'The unexpected turn of events'

The silence they were bathed in was swiftly brought to an end…

…By a strange (scandalous) erotic sound.

'_Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh…'_ an indecent sounding voice reverberated as it bounced all over the student council room.

Multiple pair of eyes peeked out of the papers they were currently analyzing. And the mouths that came along with those eyes dropped open. Some noses trickled crimson. While others just flat out bled.

As for Shizuru, she stopped breathing for a moment and almost choked. Her heart beating feverishly against her chest. She had a pretty positive idea where that…that noise was coming from. In fact she was a hundred percent sure of the source. And her ruby orbs could only stare in stunned silence and humiliation at said source.

'_Oh.. faster'_ a clearly satisfied voice of a currently being pleasured woman moaned.

Shizuru clenched her jaw and took a calming breath- something she has been doing quite often now for the past weeks.

'_Yes..Yes.. Yes.. No wait.. Yes. Yes….' _The voice continued.

"I t-think it's coming from your phone Kaichou." A brave soul timidly said and flinched as said person felt the glaring eyes (especially the vice-president's) directed at him as if to say. _'Are you stupid or something?'_

Shizuru didn't need to be told that 'that' sound was coming from her phone. Because her eyes were currently glued to it… And the infuriating name blinking in it.

_Natsuki Kuga._

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped below zero degrees. And a frosty current of air began circulating. The council members visibly shivered. One member named Urumi Sakura glanced around nervously as she wiped the liquid something that was flowing down her nose. Mystified as to where that cold blowing wind was coming from. The windows were all closed and the air conditioner's not broken. _'Weird… is this room haunted?'_ Her eyes then came upon the seemingly serene looking student council president. _'What was that?'_ She blinked repeatedly. She could've sworn she saw an electric like current crackling around the Kaichou.

Still the student council president's countenance remained composed. Remained unruffled.

What was going on inside was a different matter altogether.

Meanwhile a shocked into silence Haruka couldn't move. She worried for her obviously super stressed out and humiliated friend and angry at the blue haired idiot. Her mind was telling her to grab the phone and hurl it quickly out the window. But for the life of her, she couldn't move. Her eyes met with Reito's. He then nodded and moved to get a hold of the cursed phone. The dark haired man's hand was about to grasp the accursed phone, when another hand beat him to it. He frowned and then let out a surprised gasp

'_Natsuki faster_ _please_.' the sexy voice continued to whimper, her moans escalating into a full blown scream.

''_Harder!. Harder!. Harder….'_ Was the last sound that came out of the brown haired woman's phone before it connected to the wall and shattered into a hundred pieces.

The student council members could only gawk at their beloved Kaichou's uncharacteristic display of rage. Their eyes as wide as saucers and mouths fish-like looking. While another member Watanabe Ryu- a techno geek wept. His heart bleeding at the sight of an innocent new model phone murdered (destroyed) before his very eyes.

Haruka obviously gaped.

'_Oh no, this is not good…' _

Quickly reacting, the vice president cleared her throat very loudly before adding. "Meeting adjourned! Not a word of this to anyone! If any of this gets out I'll personally make sure to make your lives a living hell. Now. Get out!" Her brow twitched when the members just stared at her in uncertainty. "Now!" She now bellowed, thumping on the table for an added effect.

A quick flurry of movements later and the council members were gone, save for the Kaichou's closest friends.

Yukino who has never seen Shizuru act that way felt anxious. And in her nervousness, she began to quickly lock the door, open the windows, pick up a broom to sweep around the room and then double check if the door was indeed locked. Satisfied she sat back down in her quiet little corner and looked expectantly at Haruka and Reito.

Meanwhile Haruka and Reito who were also looking at each other expectantly turned to look at Yukino expectantly. They stood like that for a while. Eyes blinking at each other and waiting for someone to put a stop to the uncomfortable silence hanging between them.

Haruka's eyes darted to Shizuru who had been standing still, head bowed down, crimson eyes covered by her bangs.

The blonde cautiously approached her friend. "Shizuru, are you ok?" she asked while squeezing the brunette's shoulders.

Shizuru who had been lost in her own world, thinking dark thoughts was shook out of her reverie. The brunette visibly relaxed upon feeling the comforting touch. She looked around beginning to be aware of her surroundings. "Ara?" came the unfocused reply. "Where are the others?" she asked in confusion.

"They left just a few minutes ago Shizuru." Reito supplied.

The long haired brunette focus then shifted on her used to be phone. She groaned.

'_That was brand new'_

"So… what happened? You don't normally lose your temper over something like that… granted that 'that' was really humiliating." Haruka asked.

Shizuru pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I suppose that… It all finally got to me. I mean all week long that… woman has been consistently if not persistently irritating."

"You want me to…you know… 'take care of her'?" the blonde asked. She already knew what her stubborn friend's answer was. But figured that there's no harm in asking again.

"No." came the Kaichou's quick reply. "I appreciate your concern, but as I've told all of you over and over again, I can fight my own battles."

"Why don't you just agree to go out with her?" Yukino suddenly blurted out. "I mean, she said she'd stop pestering you if you agree to go on a date with her right? Just one date?" she said her voice getting quieter with each remark.

The three friends frowned in unison as they considered Yukino's words.

"Hmm. You have a point. No harm in trying right?" The blonde said.

Reito's expression turned thoughtful. "Yes but how will we know that she'll keep her word?"

The shy girl not really intending that her next suggestion be taken seriously jokingly said,

"Then make a contract about it. A legal binding document that state's that Kuga-san must promise to honor her word or else she would… shave her head bald for example."

Haruka excitedly threw her hands in the air. "That's a wonderful idea! Why haven't I thought of that before? Although, I would think of a more severe punishment than shaving her head."

And then like a newly formed volcano on the unstable Atlantic seabed, an idea came rushing into Shizuru Fujino's mind. She smiled sweetly at her be speckled friend.

"Thank you very much Yukino-chan. I believe I now know exactly what to do."

Yukino could only blush in happiness as her three closest friends gazed at her with appreciation and adoration.

()

"YOU DID WHAT?" A clearly not amused Aoi hollered.

Natsuki blinked. "I said… I stole her phone, saved my number and with it, assigned a very special ringtone- the sounds of a woman orgasming. Oh yeah!" She said again, this time more smugly.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Chie's other half repeated.

The 'playboy' looked around their favorite bar in mock bewilderment. "Is there an echo in here?"

Aoi responded with a snarl.

Tilting her head to the side the blunette answered. "I'm confused. What are you mad at me for?"

The irate brunette's frown only deepened. And for the first time since the bet was made, felt sorry for Shizuru Fujino. "Did you even consider what this would do to her reputation? She's the Kaichou for Cranberries sake! I didn't think you would go this far."

A little stab of guilt wormed its way into Natsuki's heart. Confused at the unfamiliar heavy feeling whispering within, the blunette decided to ignore Aoi completely. "Did _aunt flo_ visit her today?" Natsuki mock whispered to Chie. The blunette was well aware of how extreme Aoi sometimes act when the red flag is up.

"Okay that's it! You are not to speak unless I allow you to."

"But.."

"Not. A. Peep." Aoi hissed. Her eyes boring down on emeralds daring her to speak.

The now scared Natsuki frowned. "Chie are you just going to stand there and watch while Aoi- a _mere_ girlfriend talks to me- _your bestfriend _like that?" she whined.

Said best friend merely chuckled. "Sorry sport, you heard the lady."

"Didn't I say not a peep? Are you deaf?" the lady warned.

"No ma'am." Natsuki replied quickly. She was super tempted to utter the word 'Peep' just to spite Aoi, but decided against it. Her mind drifting off to the first (and last) time she had purposely provoked the brunette. She shivered in remnant fear.

'_I'm not going to do that again.' She silently promised._

Chie snickered as she watched her friend's chastised expression. There were only a handful of women who can effectively scare Natsuki into shutting up. She was proud that her girlfriend was one of them.

Sitting beside the blunette was an amused Nao who had been watching the whole exchange quietly. Sensing that this was the perfect opportunity to tell Natsuki of her little announcement, Nao spoke. "Oh by the way Kuga, seems like I won't be able to help you in your 'Seducing Yukino operation' plan after all."

Natsuki only looked at her in displeasure. Emerald eyes asking.

The red head only shrugged. "I met someone. Two days ago. Her name's Keiko."

Aoi studied her red headed friend. "Didn't you just break up with someone… like five minutes ago? And… why are so you obsessed with women whose names start with K?"

Nao rolled her eyes. "Ha-Ha very funny."

The tomboy chuckled. "But seriously Nao what's with all the K's?" Chie asked in genuine interest.

Natsuki who wasn't supposed to speak lest suffer the wrath of a bleeding (for lack of a better term) Aoi excitedly raised her hand up in the air. Her expression screaming: _'Ooh I know, I know why!_'

Aoi eyed her friend's pleading look and gave in. "Okay. You may speak." The brown haired woman sighed. "Please go ahead and inform us about another one of your unbelievably stupid 'what-the-hell-were-you-smoking-to-come-up-with-this' theories on why Nao's girlfriends name starts with K's.." she said lazily, sarcasm evident in every word.

Looking offended but not really the blunette spoke. "Hey all my theories are based upon facts…Don't them Nao?" She smiled sweetly at the now tense red head.

Said red head scowled. "Kuga.." She warned in an oh so cold voice.

Of course Natsuki being Natsuki ignored the warning and continued. "The reason Nao has a weird obsession with 'K women' as I like to call them is…"

"Is?" Aoi and Chie asked in unison as they leaned closer to the blunette.

"…Because KLM." She merrily said.

"K. L. M?" Chie spelled out, her voice unmistakably annoyed. "What kind of dumb ass theory is that?"

"Sheesh let me finish… gawd…" the tomboy only gave her a pointed look. "Ok.. Nao mostly dates women whose names start with a K because… K is next to L which means Love, which is next to M which means M-mrfph…"

"SHUT IT NATSUKI." Nao growled. Tightening her hold and effectively shutting her annoying friend up.

"What does M mean? What does M mean?" Aoi asked in a whiny voice.

Natsuki continued speaking through the hand clamped on her mouth. "Mpf! Mrmphf!" Her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I said shut it Kuga. You promised you won't tell." The red head growled out.

After swiftly unlatching the hand clamped to her mouth Natsuki shoved the red head back. "And you promised you would help me in any way you can." She retorted.

"Well technically I didn't promise you anything. I just _offered_ my assistance. There's a difference."

Natsuki squinted her eyes at the red head. "Ah… so you wanna go there huh? Ok then. Well technically I didn't promise that I won't tell anyone. I just promised not to tell the person involved in our promise. See the difference?" she drawled.

Both women stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Nao crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine. Go ahead and tell these guys. I'll just have to make them promise that they won't tell." She finished as she sulked.

Natsuki stared at the red head suspiciously. "Seriously? You're ok with me blabbing about your secret?"

A cherry brow rose. "I said fine didn't I?"

The blunette paused for a second before replying. "Ok fine! I won't tell!" she said in exasperation.

Nao just smirked.

"She just gave you permission to tell us and you're not telling us!" Chie asked incredulously.

"No no no…you don't understand. Nao telling me that she's fine with me telling you means that she's not really ok with it, therefore I can't really tell you about it." Natsuki explained.

Aoi frowned her head beginning to hurt. "You don't make any sense."

As luck would have it, Natsuki was saved from further explaining when her phone started ringing. Raising a hand to effectively cut off Chie who was about to ask something, she took out her phone and flipped it open. And then received possibly one of the top five surprises of her life.

She blinked repeatedly, still not quite believing what her eyes was seeing. "Huh?" Natsuki asked in absolute confusion and astonishment.

"Hey what's with the face?" the red head asked upon noticing her friend's expression.

"Uh…"

"Natsuki, who's calling?" Chie asked.

"Take a wild guess…"

Nao smirked. "The ghosts of Christmas past that has called to haunt you?"

Natsuki just stared at her still ringing phone. "No… take a wilder guess…"

The three friends looked at each other and asked in unison, "Who?"

Natsuki gave each of them a meaningful glance before answering.

"Fujino Shizuru"

* * *

A/N: Yeah this is kinda rushed so…

OMAKE:

**Mai:** (frowns and scans over the script over and over again.) Hey couch… whatever your name is! I've got a bone to pick with you!

**C'P'09**: (eyes slowly glance at Mai… and then back to the chicken leg author is holding) Huh? You want this bone?( Gives Mai the bone)

**Mai: **NO You idiot! What's the meaning of this? (furiously taps the script) Why am I not in it!

**Natsuki:** Probably because there isn't a 'smack Natsuki in the head' scene in this one.

**Mai**: (Blinks and thinks)

( A loud smacking sound was then heard)

**Natsuki**: Ow! What the flames of Hades was that for!

**Mai:** (Looks at author) SEE! I just smacked her! Write me a scene! Write me a scene!

**C'P'09:** Uh…I just did…

OMAKE 2

**Tate:** (Approaches Natsuki, hesitates… and then smacks her in the head) Do I get to appear in your story now?

**Natsuki:** Ouch! I'm gonna pulverize you! (Whips out a shaver and shaves those god awful sideburns)

**C'P'09:** Uh.. it depends….

(The other unimportant Mai-hime characters who were listening stood up and quickly surrounded a terrified looking Natsuki. Their hands poised up in the air, ready to strike)

**Extra characters:** Depends on what?

**Natsuki:** Hey! Get away from me!

(Just then a cold eerie black aura engulfs the room)

**C'P'09**: (Takes a jump back)… on whether or not you survive that(points at something)

**Shizuru:** Ara?... How dare you try to hit _my_ Natsuki…

(Super Nanigata blade appears)

Author runs away with a bucket of fried chicken

Omake 3:

Haruka: YOU! How dare you call me an extra!

(Author gets pummeled)

Demon Cat08: Yeah that would be a nice scene.. Shizuru pulling her hair…lol. Thanks for the review!

Nechi: thanks! And.. uh thanks!. J

Bitchynovich: again thanks for the review and whether or not Shizuru falls for Natsuki's Natsukinessnessses remains to be seen….lol

Noraily: First of all: So that's what it means…. Heh I'm not really much of an internet chatter..uh chattee? So I have no idea what those mean. Anywho… Thanks and keep on reading to continue ROFL-ing.

Colorfulsunrise514: Ooh spectacular you say? Oh yeah! Thank you very much. Glad you liked the note.. teehee. I was half expecting to be flamed when I wrote that one.

Ascoeur: (Smiles) I aim to please… or in this case write anything and everything that pops inside my hyper mind. Happy you liked those lines and yeah I agree with you too.

Kikyo4ever: Yes Natsuki is an idiot…lol and of course Shizuru won't just stand back and do nothing…

Venz07: Mine too… thanks for the review! J

Arashi-Kurohyou: Hmm… Undying passionate love eh?Maybe it is… maybe it isn't?...lol thanks for the review and p.s to your .p.s Lebron's a sell out!lol... and yeah Lakers are awesome… and… please still continue reading

: Thanks!:)

OdileDarkSwan: Glad you giggled..:)

Shadowcub: TYVM!

Feebz: (Author smirks)BTW… You do know why I'm smirking right?... I believe you do… lol Anyways glad 'playboy' Natsuki has fans. Thanks for the review. J

Dejaal: Ooh.. all I can say about Mai and Nao is that… all will be revealed in due time…. Lol yeah that would be an awesome bumper sticker.. I can just imagine Natsuki riding her bike and being tailed by old angry men…J and thanks for taking the time to leave a review in each chapter.

Onequeercase: Just 6? Would've been nice if you LOLed at least 8 or 10…. Kidding…lol Thanks for LOLing and reviewing!

BuRiChi-Fan: WHOAAA! The very first Your call addicted reader! Whoaaaa!...lol Seriously thanks! I pretty much write anything that suddenly emerges in my brain and so.. this fanfic story happened!... and about your hunch… All I can say is that…. Please continue reading… J

Chum-sa: Good to know and Thanks!

* * *

Please read and review. Makes my fingers type happily…lol -


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Oh Yeah! Update! Please Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on Your call…_

'_Oh… Oh… Oh…'_

'_Yes..Yes.. Yes.. No wait.. Yes. Yes….'_

"_Did aunt flo visit her today?"_

'_I believe I now know exactly what to do…'_

* * *

Chapter 7: 'Turning tables'

The morning after that embarrassing event in the student council room, Shizuru awoke with confusion and surprise to the sight of a brand new gadget atop her bed. It was wrapped in a red ribbon and a note was attached to it. A tender smile made way to her lips as she read the note.

'_From Haruka, Reito and Yukino. Yes this is yours and NO you may NOT return it to us.'_

'_P.S: Yukino restored all the data from your old phone…including Kuga's number…just in case…'_

Below the note was a badly drawn face of Haruka winking, Reito with exaggeratedly bulging muscles and Yukino in a superwoman outfit.

Shizuru chuckled. A warm feeling engulfing her heart. Thankful that she had such wonderful friends.

The brunette held the phone to her chest. She wasn't one to treasure material things, but just this once, she decided to make an exception.

Shizuru then went about her day in a cheerful manner. Confident that nothing and nobody could ruin her happy mood. Not the plane still continually spelling those annoying words up in the sky. Not the glee club members following her around and singing that god awful song. And not even the appearance of the raven haired woman.

She was in such a good mood that Shizuru decided on that particular night, that it was time to put her plan into action.

()

Shizuru Fujino _is _calling her.

The stunned 'playgirl' couldn't believe her wonderful emerald eyes. But as she watched the Kaichou's name flicker continuously on her phone, and listened to the song 'Buttercup' she ringtoned to said name, her disbelief vanished quickly.

Chie scratched her head in confusion. "Wait… How is this possible? I heard the Kaichou 'accidentally' got her phone destroyed yesterday." There were rumors flying around the campus that the student council president, in a fit of rage threw her phone smack into a wall. Of course nobody believed said rumors.

Nobody except the group currently hanging out in their favorite bar.

"She must have gotten a new phone but kept her old number." Aoi supposed.

Nao, upon noticing her blue haired friend's dazed expression, proceeded to give her a quick shove… in the head. And then smirked when she got the intended reaction.

"Hey what was that for!" the blunette barked.

The red head only raised a brow. "You were spacing out... And what's up with your ringtone? Seriously? Buttercup!"

Natsuki shrugged. "I dunno.. just thought it would be funny."

Aoi frowned, mildly offended. "What's wrong with that song? It's a timeless classic. I quite like it. It's a cool song." She then proceeded to sing with accompanying swaying of the head and snapping of fingers. "Hey, Hey, Hey… oooh woohoo…."

The red head rolled her eyes. "Of course it is…" she drawled before muttering, "For an old lady."

A dangerous glint appeared in the 'old lady's' eyes. "What did you just say?" she said in an eerie false sweet voice.

A chill went up in Nao's spine as she shivered in panic. "Uh.." she trailed off and then in an effort to placate Aoi, suddenly began to sing along too, "Parara… Parara… butter… crap…" An imaginary cold eye beam made contact with her alabaster skin. "Cup! I said cup!" she quickly said.

The tomboy recognizing that they were going off topic once again scowled. "Hello! Phone's still ringing!" Chie impatiently pointed out. "What are you waiting for? Don't just stare there like an idiot! Answer it!" She urged on and then quickly turned towards her girlfriend. "And I agree with you baby, that song is awesome." She said in a sweet voice.

Nao snorted.

"But…uhm…what am I… going to say?" The blue haired woman said uneasily. She felt…panicky. She didn't like the fact that she-Natsuki Kuga couldn't react in her usual awesome way. Didn't like the fact that she got blindsided.

No. Natsuki wasn't fond of surprises.

She didn't expect this.

She didn't like this. Not one effing bit.

Aoi stared at her with an incredulous expression. "Are you freaking kidding me?" she asked.

"Since when do you run out of something to say?" Chie exclaimed.

"Since… a certain red eyed woman decided she could turn the tables by calling me." The blunette answered. "She's planning something… I can feel it."

The long haired brunette only rolled her eyes. "Or maybe she finally gave up and decided that the only way to get rid of you is to agree to go out with you. Isn't this a good thing?...for you that is."

"Yeah, you're reading too much into this. It's just a phone call Natsuki." Chie added.

Nao went silent for a moment. Her mind pondering the possibility that the impossible (Shizuru dating Natsuki) might just happen. And pondering upon the fact that the impossible could turn into a possibility made her head hurt. So Nao quickly dismissed that silly notion in her self proclaimed brilliant brain and instead focused on the idea that there was just no way the Kaichou would just give up and go on a date with Natsuki…unless Shizuru Fujino _is_ up to something.

"Or maybe Kuga's right… Maybe she's planning something. I don't believe for one second that Shizuru Fujino- the student council president, the woman who has calmly endured every embarrassing thing Natsuki has thrown at her, the same woman who dislikes(to put it lightly) Kuga with a burning passion, would just like that… give up." Nao then said in a tone conspiracy theorists use when they spout off conspiracy theories, snapping her fingers as she finished talking.

The lovers after thinking it over, nodded their heads in agreement. "Well… Either way, there's only one way to find out eh?" Chie said meaningfully.

"Answer your phone." The three said in unison.

Natsuki looked at each of her friends as she gently placed her phone in the middle of the table. She took a deep breath and then said, "Ok, I guess you're right… here I go." Three pair of eyes watched in mild annoyance as Natsuki raised her index finger exaggeratedly in the air and then slowly made a diving motion towards her phone.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the three friends heard someone speak, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is so exciting!" An obviously ecstatic voice piped in.

Natsuki almost jumped back in surprise. "Whoa! Where the hole did you come from! I didn't even realize you were there."

Mai shrugged. "I just got here. Obviously." She smiled and waved at Akane who was bartending. "And just in time to witness a new development in your 'I'm-pretty-sure–this-isn't-going-to-end-well-Bet'."

Natsuki smirked. "Hah! That's what you think my Super-bosomed-gossip-loving-blabber-mouth-and-a-little-bi-polar friend!"

A hard smacking sound was heard.

"Ow! Seriously? Why do you always do that? I swear Mai, sometimes I think you only exist to make my perfectly shaped head suffer." Natsuki said, rubbing her head sulkily.

Violet eyes only turned heavenward. "Don't be so dramatic! Besides that's not the only reason I exist."

"Oh yeah I forgot. You're also here to make sure those loser guys have someone to…."

The blunette didn't get a chance to finish as another slapping hand connected with her head.

The busty red head was now glaring. "Someone to what?"

Nao smirked, clearly amused in watching a terrified looking Natsuki. Her green eyes briefly glanced at the fuming Mai and felt her heart skip a beat. _'Wow she looks really hot…'_ The short haired red head quickly shook her head. '_I mean yeah hot… 'cause she's sweating…' _ She pathetically reasoned to herself.

'_Kraken's tentacles! Two equally frightening fierce looks in one day! And I haven't even eaten my burger yet.'_ Natsuki silently lamented. "Er… play bingo with?" she sheepishly said and then quickly added, "Hey guys let's go back in you watching me answer my phone!" she said in mock excitement. "Ok one more time!"

Natsuki again raised her index finger exaggeratedly in the air and ever so slowly moved her finger in a diving motion towards her phone.

Four pair of eyes now watched in full blown annoyance as said finger descended at a glacier pace and then abruptly stopped.

"Just push the stupid button! Damn it!" An impatient red head exclaimed, resisting the urge to pick up the annoying gadget and smash it against the annoying owner's head.

Emerald eyes glanced from her finger who was hovering millimeters away from the answer button and then to her friends who were watching closely. And then the blunette smirked.

Aoi glanced at her girlfriend. _'Uh-oh that's not a good sign.'_ She whispered in her mind. Chie nodded in agreement.

Indeed it wasn't.

The group could only gape in shock as they heard the faint yet unmistakable beeping sound that soon followed.

_Toooot…_

()

Meanwhile in another part of Fuuka University, two conflicting fan clubs reconvened their 'meeting'. A meeting that had been happening for quite some time now. A meeting that began because of an 'incident' that happened a few weeks back.

"So it's decided then? Our truce will continue to exist provided we all keep our word." A sinister looking girl with weirdly cut blonde hair said.

"Agreed." A male voice intoned. He held out his hand for a hand shake. "Ms. Marguerite."

Tomoe Marguerite eyed the man before her with barely contained distaste. Resisting the urge to leap in the air and karate chop the hell out of him. "Takeda Masashi." She said mirroring his movement.

Takeda breathed a big sigh of relief. Glad this stupid meeting has ended. He wasn't even sure why they had to have these so called 'meetings' in the first place. And why they had to do it in the Marguerite's basement.

It wasn't like they would go on a rampage and start harassing the Kaichou or something. Sure a lot of 'Kugists' felt heartbroken when their idol practically declared to everyone about her interest on the Kaichou. And sure some of them got pretty mad and insanely jealous-but not mad nor jealous enough to hurt. And it was only because Natsuki Kuga has never openly gone after anyone in a degree and passion like she was doing now with Fujino Shizuru.

Besides, the threatening words the Kugists have uttered against the student council president were just that-words. Nobody would dare put their words into action, lest suffer the wrath of one crazy Fujino fangirl named Tomoe Marguerite.

It was common knowledge that Tomoe's group was by far the most enthusiastic(fanatical) and most aggressive Fujino fan club ever established. And so it surprised Takeda that Tomoe readily agreed to call a truce. He half expected her to have set loose some goons on his beloved Kuga-sama when news about that 'incident' spread. Good thing she didn't. This could have provoked the Kuga fan club members to retaliate. Which could have led into a very very messy situation.

Still he was thankful that in the end both parties reached an amicable agreement. No creepy stalking(normal stalking is acceptable). No secret letters containing death threats. No sending of chocolate chip cookies laced with 'something special'. And most importantly- no physical attacks (accidental or not) to their respective idols.

In short, nobody was to do anything… anything beyond the 'standard' things fan club members do.

Takeda suddenly cleared his throat. "Well then, we'd best be on our way." He said as his group started to head off.

Tomoe watched them leave quietly and then motioned for her fan club members to leave also. After they left she stood up and suddenly began stomping around and cursing like a mad woman. Frustrated that she couldn't do what se wanted to do- beat the living daylights out of Natsuki Kuga.

Nobody knew of this but, immediately after hearing about that episode concerning her beloved idol, she had set out to hire professional thugs to _'talk'_ to that blue haired idiot and ask her _'nicely'_ to stay the hell away from Shizuru. She was happy to find that there were a lot of people willing to do the job. But to her surprise and puzzlement, all the hired thugs had the same reaction as soon as she informed them of who they had to take care of. Their eyes would widen in fear, quickly change their minds and immediately leave. Even the promise of a huge reward didn't sway them, and Tomoe never heard from them again.

Tomoe sneered. Her thoughts drifting off to the cryptic words the last thug she spoke to said to her, _'Listen kid, best leave 'the Black Fang's' god daughter alone… that is , if you value your life…'_

She wouldn't admit it but a cold chill went up her spine upon hearing the name 'Black Fang.' Tomoe grudgingly heeded those words. She was smart enough to realize that this 'Black Fang' must be someone of prominent status. He or she must be someone powerful enough to evoke such response from those thugs. And this person was related to Natsuki Kuga.

Good thing she acted quickly and that clueless Takeda readily agreed to a truce. If somebody from the Kuga fan club knew about this piece of information, then who knows what they'll do.

She let out another curse. Damning no one in particular on why life was so unfair.

()

Crimson eyes narrowed to slits as she lifted her phone from her ear and stared at it.

"Ara? She… hung up?"

"She did what! How dare her!" Haruka screeched.

Ruby orbs turned to her, gleaming with supreme irritation. "Hung up." She repeated her voice indignant.

"Why that chiken sh…"

Reito suddenly cut in. "Haruka, please calm down." He softly said, rubbing the blonde's back affectionately.

The blonde woman gulped a few calming breaths. "Ok. Ok. I'm calm."

The dark haired man frowned in thought. "Hmm.. I don't understand. Didn't she want you to call her?"

"Yes I know this doesn't make any sense." The blonde added.

"Maybe you just surprised her." Yukino quietly said.

Shizuru's dorm room suddenly went quite.

Reito cleared his throat and cupped his chin. "It's possible."

Haruka all of a sudden stood up. "I don't care if she was surprised or not. I will not allow her to insult our friend anymore!" she exclaimed after which she stomped towards the door.

Shizuru who was still frowning at her phone was shook out of her reverie. "Where are you going Haruka?"

"To beat some sense into that… that person!"

Reito made a move to stop his girlfriend and then quickly realized he didn't have to.

Because just then the scandalous sound that assaulted their ears just yesterday has come back once again.

()

"What did you do that for!"

Natsuki leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not gonna give her the upper hand! Heh, think can pull a fast one on me did she?…" she trailed of, her mind already thinking of possible 'counterattacks'.

The busty red head could only heave a sigh. "You're not making any sense at all." Mai stated exasperatingly.

"She usually doesn't." The other red head deadpanned.

"Yes I know that. But she's being extra…uh… insensible." She frowned in thought.

"Wait that's not the right term, what I meant to say was Natsuki's being extra… nonsensical."

The blunette smirked and gave Mai a mock thumbs up. "Awesome world play!" She said sarcastically.

A deep gurgling sound emanated from the busty red head. "You're really asking to be hurt… Don't you?" She said as she raised her slapping hand in the air, ready to strike.

Natsuki was saved from further smacking when Chie butted in. "Okay… please enlighten us on why answering a mere phone call could give her the upper hand?"

The blunette made a face that said, _'Do I really need to explain?'_ With which the tomboy answered with her own facial expression that said, _'You better believe it.'_

Natsuki again made a face that said, _'What part don't you get?'_

While the two exchanged facial expressions, Aoi who was beginning to get really annoyed, watched as their faces contorted and twisted in what seemed to be a silent form of communication. Unable to reign in her annoyance anymore the long haired brunette thumped her delicate fist against the table.

"For the love of choco fudge cake! Would you just explain why you hung up!" Aoi said quite forcefully.

"Okay, Okay… Jeez . Okay by answering the phone, it gives her the edge. It gives her the power to control _my_ game and take the offense. It gives her the power to create a… a subgame within _my_ game. Which leaves me on the defense, and this is not good for me." Natsuki explained while making parallel hand gestures.

Mai huffed. "_Still_ not making any sense."

Nao rolled her eyes and stared at her blue haired friend incredulously. "How do you come up with these things? Don't you ever run out of ridiculous things to say?"

The blunette ignoring the two red heads tried to explain again. "To simplify what I had just said, I should always be the only one on the offense and Ms. Fujino on the defense."

Chie tilted her head and gazed up as if in deep thought. "Aaah… I see…" She trailed off.

"Wait… You do? Seriously?" Natsuki asked in a hopeful voice. Finally somebody from her friends understands.

The three remaining friends gaped. "You do!" they asked in unison.

The tomboy's meditative expression quickly morphed into an annoyed one. "Of course I don't! Seriously, where? How? And why do you come up with such… such ludicrous ideas? Couldn't you just give a clear explanation like a normal person would?"

The blunette merely blinked and tapped a finger on her chin. "Hmm.. let's see... Where how and why eh?" She glanced at Chie. "Do you really want me to answer those questions?"

The tomboy rolled her eyes. "On second thought, never mind."

"I thought so. Besides where's the fun in being normal." The blunette easily said.

Aoi shook her head and sighed. "You're such an idiot."

"Amen to that." Nao drawled.

Natsuki huffed and took a moment to collect herself. She had to play this cool. She then picked up her phone from the table, pushed some buttons and held it to her ear. The four friends watched her in mild curiosity.

"Natsuki who're you calling?" Aoi suddenly asked.

The blunette answered by making a shushing sound.

"Seriously who are you calling?" Mai now asked.

"Shush" she again replied. "It's ringing."

The four friends could only watch in curiosity and waited. They weren't exactly sure what they were waiting for but they waited nonetheless.

Just then, Natsuki started grinning like an idiot as she said the words, "Hello there Ms. Fujino."

()

'_Oh… Oh… Oh…'_

Haruka stopped moving and turned around. "Answer it quickly please!" She demanded as she returned to her seat. She directed an asking frown at the short haired brunette.

Yukino blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot to change the ring tone."

When it was clear to Haruka that the Kaichou wasn't going to do anything soon, she quickly snatched the phone away from her hand and answered. Reito shook his head disapprovingly.

'_Hello there Ms. Fujino.'_

"Hello? Is this Kuga?" the blonde growled.

A short silence followed. _'Oh…not Fujino… Well hello there Not Miss Fujino.'_ The voice sing-songed.

"Cut the crap Kuga. What do you want?" Haruka replied while gently placing Shizuru's phone on the table and pushing the speaker button.

Shizuru wasn't sure why her heart suddenly started to pound inside her chest when she heard _her _voice. Or why she momentarily lost the ability to speak.

'_Ooh… I forgot how nice you were to me Haruka-chan.'_ Natsuki said sarcastically and then continued, **'**_I was under the impression that Shizuru was the one who wanted something. That's why she called me right? Is Shizuru there? May I speak with her? Pretty please? And just to make it clear Haruka, I'm not calling you pretty.'_

The blonde's eyebrow twitched as she gnashed her teeth together. She looked at Shizuru and whispered, "Say something, you have a plan right?"

"H-Hello this is Shizuru." She inwardly scolded herself for stuttering. She cleared her throat and spoke once again. This time more confidently. "Yes I wanted to speak to you in private."

To her irritation the voice in the other line chuckled. _'You can hardly call this private if you've put me on speaker.'_

The blonde was actually surprised. 'How did she know?' she thought.

Another chuckle was heard. 'C'mon_ Haruka I can practically hear you still growling over there.'_

Reito made a move to disable the speaker on the phone when Natsuki spoke again. _'No leave it on, I don't mind and… You can stop looking around now Yukino. I can assure you there are no hidden cameras spying on you.' _She said with laughter in her voice.

Shizuru glanced at Yukino who was actually doing just that, looking around. "How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" she asked in a suspicious voice.

Once again the husky voice laughed. _'Jeez woman, despite of what you think of me, bugging someone's private domain is above me. So how 'bout we move on and you tell me the reason why you called.'_

The long haired brunette took a calming breath. "Fine. I'd like for us to meet so we could talk properly."

'_What?'_

"I said, I'd like for us to meet."

'_Did I hear you correctly Miss Fujino? You'd like for us to mate?'_

Shizuru unfortunately didn't hear the last word quickly replied. "Yes."

Haruka almost fell out of her seat, Reito very nearly laughed out loud and Yukino turned beet red.

'_Are you sure?' _Natsuki asked again, her tone now mischievous_._

"I already said yes. Once I have decided I will contact you about where and when."

'_Heck! How 'bout now? Why wait? Are you in your dorm? Wait for me I'm coming over!'_

The long haired brunette frowned. "What in heaven's name are you talking about?" she demanded. She then noticed her friends' silent but odd behaviors. She tilted her head. "Is something the matter?"

Reito cleared his throat. "She said 'mate' Shizuru. And you just said yes." He hid another smile. Natsuki Kuga sure is hilarious. He shrunk in his seat when he felt Haruka give him a glower.

"I… I most certainly did not! And keep dreaming Ms. Kuga!"

The person on the other line obviously ignored her_. 'So.. where do you want us to 'mate'?'_ the annoying voice wheedled. _'Just tell me where an.. boom I'll be there faster than you can say… well… 'I'd like for us to mate.'_

A roaring laughter could be heard from the other line.

The blonde frowned. "Kuga… Are we _also_ on speaker?" she asked through gritted teeth.

'_We most certainly are.'_ Natsuki answered cheerfully.

'_Duh… seems only fair right Miss Suzushiro?' _a smug voice said.

Haruka lost it. "Okay!That's it! I'm cutting you off!" she took a quick look at Shizuru, "Didn't I tell you this was a bad idea?"

'_Wait what! Why? Shizuru are you going to let Haruka-meanie to come between us'_

"That's enough!" Shizuru exclaimed. "First of all Miss Kuga, there is no, nor will there ever be an 'us'. She stated emphatically.

'_Harsh.'_ Someone from the other line quipped.

'_I know right? You see what I have to deal with?' _Natsuki's husky voice intoned.

"Quite over there and listen!" the blonde hissed.

Shizuru again took a calming breath as she massaged her now aching head. She had to be patient or her plan might fail. "Now listen hear Miss Kuga, and listen carefully. The reason I called is to tell you that I would like for us to… talk face to face about certain matters concerning certain things you have been doing for me and to me."

'_Hmm… just talk eh?'_

"Yes. Just talk."

'_Just the two of us? Alone? In one room? Together? Me and you and nobody else?'_

A delicate brow twitched. "Of course. Just the two us. Alone. Together. Just you and I."

'_Seriously?'_ Natsuki asked disbelievingly.

"Why certainly. Learn to be a decent human being and I'll agree to do just that." The brunette replied matter-of-factly. She heard someone sniggering from the blunette's side.

'_Wow… sarcasm. Classic Fujino move.'_ The blunette drawled. _'Will Haruka be there when we talk?'_

"Yes."

'_Well then, I refuse.' _

Shizuru released a long sigh. "Well then that's too bad. Think it over, until then goodbye."

Natsuki managed to ask, _'Huh?'_ before the brunette eagerly ended the call.

They shy brunette suddenly asked, "Are you sure she'll eventually agree?"

"Yes. She's too much of a player to let an opportunity such as this to slip away."

The blonde woman yawned. "Still, Glad that's over with." She sleepily said.

Reito nodded in agreement. He glanced at his watch and said, "It's getting late. We should all let Shizuru have some rest." He stood up and scooped Haruka in his arms.

Haruka meekly protested. "I can still walk Reito."

He just smiled at her gently. "I know you can." He said kissing her forehead.

Both brunettes couldn't help but also smile.

"Are you still going home tomorrow Shizuru?" Yukino asked as she gathered her things and stood up.

The long haired brunette nodded. She always made it sure that she visits home at least once a month.

"Well then, See you on Monday Shizuru." The dark haired man said as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Kaichou." Yukino said affectionately.

"Goodnight to you too and Thank you for tonight."

Reito looked over his shoulder and grinned. "That's what friends are for right?"

Shizuru beamed.

Yes indeed.

()

For the second time that night, Natsuki gaped at her phone.

"Touché" she mumbled.

Nao sniggered. "Wow… She hung up." She pointed at Natsuki and laughed maniacally.

"Burn!" Aoi said with enthusiasm. And then the four roared with laughter.

The raven haired girl frowned at her 'friends' who were sitting on her couch. After calling Shizuru, she motioned her friends to follow her apartment so they could also hear her phone conversation with the Kaichou

"I really wonder sometimes, If we're really friends." She sulked.

Chie quickly noticed her friend's sour mood. "Aww… Jeez Natsuki, you know we were just playing around right?"

Mai patted her head affectionately. "Yeah, you know how we are, we tease you because we love you… Right guys?"

The brunette sat next to Natsuki and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

Meanwhile the short haired red head that was never comfortable around these types of emotions made gagging motions and sounds. She then exaggeratedly glanced at her watch and commented, "Is it corny hour now?"

"Shut up Nao." The three exclaimed in unison.

Nao threw her hands up in the air. "Don't you see that the real reason Natsuki is in a bad mood is 'coz somebody hung up on her. Her big bulging EGO is hurt! That's why she's sulking."

Natsuki glared at Nao. She would never admit this to anyone but the red head was only half correct. Sure she was quite insulted because for the first time in her womanizing years, someone had actually hung up on her. But the truth was, Natsuki was more upset by _who_ did it.

The blunette was once again confused by the small spark of hurt that she felt when Shizuru shut her down…again.

The tomboy studied her. "Is this true Natsuki?"

Natsuki sighed. "Yeah." She half lied.

Mai and Aoi looked at her disbelievingly but decided not to press her. Natsuki Kuga wasn't the type to tell you private things if she didn't want to.

In an effort to change the subject Nao quickly asked, "So what's next on your game plan genius?"

At the mention of the word 'gameplan' Natsuki perked up. "I'm glad you asked." She smirked.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go again."

The blunette stood up and disappeared into her room. A few minutes later she emerged with her laptop in tow and a couple of cd's.

"Do you guys remember a few weeks ago when I told you that I put hidden cameras all over the student council room?"

The four answered at the same time.

"No." Chie said.

"Yeah." Aoi shrugged helplessly.

"You did what?" Mai asked.

"I don't care." Nao deadpanned.

"Well yesterday as I was going through them in fast forward motion, I happened to come across a very very very very…" the blunette trailed off.

"Just get on with it Kuga!"

"… Very very interesting video." Natsuki took one of the cd's and popped it in her laptop. "Watch and you'll see what I'm talking about."

The group of friends watched on quietly as a blonde haired woman locks the student council room and then very quickly jumps on a tall dark haired man. It was then that Mai's, Nao's, Chie's and Aoi's mouths started hanging open.

"Wait.. isn't that…?"

Natsuki smirked. "Uh-huh." She nodded.

Aoi gasped when the dark haired man quite forcefully pushed the blonde woman against the wall.

"We shouldn't be watching this." The busty redhead said as she shifted on her seat to get a better viewing position.

Chie let out a whistle of admiration when the blonde one took control and pushed the man into the large desk and then once again jumped on top oh him.

Nao on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh my God! They're really gonna do it in the student council room!"

"Correction Nao, they did." Natsuki said as she quickly snapped the top of her laptop down.

"Hey we were just getting to the good part!" An irritated and disappointed voice exclaimed.

Natsuki was surprised to find out that it came from Aoi. The blunette smirked. "Take it easy oh horny one. We must respect their privacy." She said her eyes laughing.

The long haired brunette blushed. "Er. Yeah! That's what I meant. Respect… Privacy."

Chie shook her head and rubbed her lover's back. "That's ok honey."

"Did you make copies?" the busty redhead suddenly asked.

"Ew.. No I didn't make any copies (Just one) Gawd Mai you pervert. And No, I'm not gonna make you one." Natsuki replied.

Nao chuckled. "Jeez Mai, I didn't know you were into that stuff." She teased.

Mai glared at both of them. "You two are gigantic idiots." She stated.

The 'idiots' only chuckled.

Nao picked up the cd labeled 'behind closed doors' and snorted. "So what are you planning to do with this?"

Natsuki stared at her in mock disbelief. "Don't you know me at all? What other purpose does this cd hold except for one… Blackmail." She finished and then laughed maniacally.

The tomboy watched the blunette in amusement. "Wow… I guess you finally found the perfect leverage to use against Haruka eh? Good for you."

"Thanks Chie, you're a true friend." Natsuki voiced dramatically.

Several eyes rolled.

"Anyway, you haven't told us specifically what you're planning next." The short haired red head said.

Natsuki smirked and the old mischievous gleam the friends both loved and hated at the same time sparkled in her jade orbs. "Well let's just say that Shizuru Fujino will get what she wanted after all… we'll talk… face to face."

* * *

**A/N: **Yep Buttercup- I believe this song was made way waaaay before I was born… Heard that song one sunny day and then found myself tapping my foot and snapping my fingers while humming 'Why do you build me up…' on my head, then out loud, then googling for said song and then downloading it… Yeah I pretty much like any type of music I find myself liking... Plus it's fun to watch my friends grimace and spout off a lot of Ews.. everytime I play according to them-'uncool songs'…and me dance along… enthusiastically…LOL

**Rant moment: **Anyone watched the game between Germany and England? I've got two words for you FIFA- INSTANT REPLAY, Jeez with all the technology around you would think someone was smart enough to have thought of using instant replay. Felt really bad for the guy who clearly made a goal but wasn't called. He was like –Yey! Goal! But then the ref said- Oops No goal for you dude… Same thing happening in baseball, this guy was clearly safe but the ump made the wrong call.. Not much of a football and baseball fan but yeah I hate bad calls… **-End of rant-**

**noraily: **Thanks! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.:)

**Arashi-Kurohyou: **Thanks for the review! Yeah it's always nice to see Shizuru in scary mood right? Wait until you read about what Shizuru is planning…teehee… And thanks I'm still gloating to my Boston fan friends about that win…LOL

**azhipot: **Hmm… I prefer not to disclose about how many chapters I'm planning….To keep the mystery alive you know?... Please continue reading and thanks!.. :)

**MaxineQ: **Whoa! Seriously you were? What'd you do? Kick the guy who did it in the balls? Punch the woman who did it in the ovaries?...LOL anyway…the date will come in the next chapters and I'm hoping It'll be awesome!

**devilhamster: **No thank you for reading dude!

**kikyo4ever: **Yeah ! thanks for the review!

**1Nowhat: **Thanks!

**realfireheart: **Thanks!Glad you liked that. Continue reading to find out.:)

**venz07: **Hope you like this chapter!:)

**aya 1920: **Hmmm… hostel? Is that a dorm or something? Anyway thanks for the review! :)

**JelliedMilk: **Glad you liked it. And yeah it's a nice change right?

**MissIzzyB: **That's great!...LOL

**Demon Cat08: **yeah mad Shizuru = Hot. I should tell you though that the date won't happen that quickly. Thanks for the review!

**colorfulsunrise514: **Yup! Natsuki's a complete pervert!..LOL.. and I assure you that the things Shizuru would put in the contract will be…. Please continue reading…LOL

**darkness0000: **Heh.. Not really… thanks for the review and sorry to disappoint you but I think it's too early to put lime, lemon, melon in this story. Don't you think?

**BuRiChiFaN: **Ooh… Glad you like NaoMai… You got revived with a POOF eh?…LOL I put that P.S. last chapter 'coz I thought I would be funny… but I guess I kinda sorta dedicated a chapter to you noh?... LOL

**zenshiki10: **Thanks! and Nope I don't mind. From what chapter did you notice that? Yeah I'm too lazy to read back…LOL

**Catarina Luz: **Yep! Thanks for the review!

**Akira Sasaki: **THANKS! WOOT WOOT! LAKERS! BTW what does =3='' mean… and Not so much, not really that into football..:)

Please Read and review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: For those who might have been disappointed that the date didn't happen… well.. I should just say that for every chapter, expect the unexpected… Hopefully the last chapter explained why the fangirls aren't in each others throat and attacking crazily… And also forgive me for any typos and wrong grammar you may find…

Again thanks for the reviews! Constructive criticisms are always welcome.

This probably isn't worth the wait so please be nice and... Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously on Your call…_

'_Hey, Hey, Hey… oooh woohoo….'_

()

Chapter 8: A day full of Surprises

_One year, three months four days and six hours ago…_

_She stood there frozen in shock, a hand on her already reddened cheeks, mouth agape and emerald eyes staring at the woman before her. She felt a tug at her heart when those beautiful crimson orbs began to water. She noticed the woman slowly place a trembling hand to her lips and fix her a gaze that made her flinch, made her shudder._

'_I hate you', the brunette had said before leaving._

()

It was exactly six o'clock in the morning when Haruka was awoken by a loud knocking sound on her apartment door. She frowned (growled) as she made a move to get up. Having every intention of throttling whoever was banging on her door, and dared disturb her slumber, on a Saturday morning no less.

The arm draped around her tightened its hold.

"Ignore it." A sleepy Reito breathed. Pulling the blonde closer and snuggling into her warmth. "Whoever it is will eventually leave", he softly said.

Haruka sighed and snuggled back. She felt warm lips press on her temple and smiled as she attempted to go back to sleep.

But still the knocking sound persisted.

Reito groaned and then slowly got up, giving Haruka a quick kiss. "I'll get it." He yawned and scratched his head. His eyes were still half closed when he went downstairs to answer the door.

An uncharacteristic frown graced his features when the knocking sounds got louder and louder.

"I'm coming." He said loudly, a little irked.

'_Honestly, who could it be? Maybe Mrs. Himura ran out of milk again.'_

The knocking sounds stopped by the time he made it to the door. He quickly unfastened the locks and opened the door. He let out a gasp, eyes widening comically.

It was then he realized he made a mistake. Well two mistakes actually.

One: He should have asked who was knocking. And Two: He should've have looked at the peephole.

Because right before him, smiling cockily stood the last person he expected to see. He could only stand there dumbfounded as that person casually strode past him into Haruka's apartment and said: "Yo. Nice pj's."

()

Haruka twisted in bed and glanced at the clock.

_'What's taking him so long?'_

Worry began to take over her as she wondered why Reito was taking so long to return. She quickly got up and put on her robe.

She peeked down the stairs and heard voices coming from the den. She frowned.

'_Who could he be talking to?'_

Haruka quietly descended the stairs and almost slipped as she caught a glimpse of the woman Reito was talking to. She also let out a gasp.

"What's _that_ doing in here?" She bellowed as she stomped towards the blunette. Her eyes narrowing to slits she glanced at Reito. "Did you let her in?" she asked quite angrily.

Reito winced a little at the blonde's booming voice and tugged at the imaginary collar that seemed to tighten around his throat. "Er…"

"Good morning to you too Ms. Suzushiro." Came the cheeky reply.

"Get out!"

Reito cleared his throat. "I think you might want to.. uhm.. listen to what she has to say Haruka."

"And why would I do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Because my dear friend, I have knowledge and proof of your… hmm... how shall I say this?...extra", Natsuki winked, "curricular", another wink, " activities," Natsuki winked continuously, "in the student council room."

The blonde frowned in confusion. "What's the matter with your eye?", she demanded, "And what the hell are you…." She trailed off as she watched the blunette flip the laptop that had been sitting on the coffee table towards Haruka. A trail of crimson hue traveled from the blonde's toes up to her scalp as she quickly took out the cd from the lap top and cracked it in half. She glanced at the blunette and gave her a murderous glare. "How did you record this!" she threw the cd on the floor and stomped on it with one foot. "How dare you! I should sue your perverted sorry ass!" She bellowed. She paused for a second, contemplating her next move and shot the blunette a glare. "I think I'll just strangle you!"

"I made copies you know."

The blonde froze, her happy scandal free life flashing before her eyes. Her mind racing with thoughts of doom at the probability of those copies ending up in the wrong hands.

"That's _copies,_ with an ess."

"You're lying!" Haruka screeched.

Natsuki inwardly smirked. The blonde was only half correct because in truth, she did make _a copy_. Just one. But Haruka didn't know that.

"Am I?"

"Are you?"

"Could be…"

"You are."

"What?"

"Lying!"

"Am I?"

"Arrgh!"

The blonde suddenly lunged towards Natsuki with every intent of strangling the life out of her. Luckily for the blunette, Reito caught his girlfriend and held her still. "Shh..", he cooed in a calming voice. He then turned his attention to Natsuki who was looking quite pleased with herself. "Okay, what do you want?" he asked in a dangerous tone. He had been trying to act calm from the moment Natsuki barged inside the apartment uninvited up to the time she showed him that…video of him and Haruka. But seeing his lover this upset made him want to strangle to blunette himself.

Natsuki blinked in surprise. This was actually the first time she has seen a pissed off Reito. She almost felt guilty for what she was about to do. _Almost_. She took a deep breath and told them.

()

Shizuru arrived at the Fujino house sometime after ten in the morning. As she approached the house, she felt a familiar sense of foreboding. The kind of feeling she gets when something bad is about to happen. She frowned. Maybe her dad has taken up cooking again, and a plate of whatever her dad has concocted is waiting for her inside. Shizuru unconsciously rubbed her stomach and shuddered as she remembered the last time she tasted one of her dad's 'special recipes'.

She fished out her keys from her pocket and realized she didn't need them as the door was unlocked. Entering the house she heard sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. Curious she followed the sound. She noticed that the door leading to the kitchen was half open. She peaked inside and a soft smile formed on her lips upon seeing her parents so absorbed in merriment. Fully opening the door she stepped inside, and the smile she was sporting just seconds ago dropped.

'_Ara!'_

Shizuru blinked. And then blinked some more. She was beyond astonished, beyond annoyed, beyond… anything to find a certain person sitting there, chatting and sipping tea with her parents and acting like it was the most normal thing in the world to do.

'_The nerve of this woman! How did she possibly know where I live!'_

Her mother glanced up at her and then stood. "Ara? Shizuru honey, you're here. Natsuki-chan here has just been telling us some interesting things about herself."

Shizuru almost pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She took a deep breath, making sure not to show her anger. And by god she was angry. She was also worried as to why the blunette was in her home.

'_What is she planning?'_

"Ah Shiz-chan, you never told me you were close friends with Natsuki Kuga." Hiro said, thumping Natsuki in the back affectionately.

'We're not friends!' was what Shizuru wanted to scream out but instead said, "Hello mom, dad." She greeted, giving each of her parents a kiss and a hug.

"Hey Shizuru, how 'bout me? Where's _my_ hug?"

The brunette bit her cheeks and ignored her. She turned her attention to her parents who were watching her with interest. "Have you met Ku- Natsuki before?" she asked in a calm normal voice in an attempt to mask the temper just waiting to get out; also a bit curious on why her parents seem to be taken with the blunette.

"Ah no, but I know her godfather Yamada. And he and I go way back." He said wistfully.

"Ara I believe he was the one who helped your father when our business got in trouble." Kaya added.

"Ah." Was all the brunette said. She glanced at Natsuki who was smiling innocently up at her, eyes twinkling with mischievousness. She was sorely tempted to grab a chair and whack it against the blunette's pretty little head… repeatedly. Shizuru inwardly groaned, not at all pleased at the violent thoughts assaulting her mind.

Hiro cleared his throat and waved his hand nervously. "But let's not talk about that anymore. Why don't you show Natsuki around whiles your mother and I prepare lunch?"

"You mean while _I_ prepare lunch and you sit and watch." Kaya warned lightly.

"B-but I have this new recipe I-…"

"No."

Natsuki chuckled as she sauntered her way towards the younger Fujino. "Guess we know who wears the pants in this family eh?" she muttered. "Well then I guess we'll leave you guys to your cooking, while your daughter shows me around." The blunette inched closer to the brunette and spoke in her ear. "How 'bout you start by showing me your room."

Shizuru glared at her and discreetly shoved her with an elbow. "Don't stand too close." She hissed.

The biker who was not expecting the hit let out a loud "Oof."

The two Fujinos who were engrossed in their mini battle about who gets to cook glanced at Natsuki's direction.

"What was that for?" Natsuki grumbled in a low voice only Shizuru could hear and then quickly put on a smile when she noticed the brunette's parents cast a questioning look.

"Ara? What was what for?" Shizuru asked innocently.

"Is something wrong?" Hiro asked.

Shizuru just smiled sweetly at him. "Nothing's wrong dad." She then motioned for the blunette to follow her. "Ara, I guess I'll be giving Natsuki the tour then." She said while moving towards the door, the blunette behind her. As soon as they were out the door, the brunette grasped Natsuki's arm and started tugging her upstairs.

Natsuki who really didn't mind how Shizuru was handling her followed willingly. "Wow, had I known how badly you wanted me alone, I would have just waited for you in your room."

The brunette abruptly stopped and turned around, her crimson eyes burning with fury. Natsuki instinctively took a step back.

'_Uh-oh.'_

"Be quiet." The brunette said in a voice that sent chills down Natsuki's spine. She brought her inside a tidy looking room and shut the door tight. Once inside Shizuru grabbed her collar and shoved her against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuru all but snarled.

The 'playgirl' was too surprised by the brunette's behavior to react properly and ended up just staring at the beautiful fuming creature before her. Her crimson orbs full of wrath, delicate eyebrows scrunched up into a frown, mouth set in a grim line, a slight blush tainting her cheeks, and she could faintly see a black aura cackling around the brunette.

Natsuki gulped.

An ordinary person would have ran away by now, would have escaped. But Natsuki Kuga wasn't ordinary; no she was anything but ordinary. She was… awesome.

She should have been scared, should've been cowering in fear at the sight of a very very pissed off Shizuru Fujino. But, for the life of her she wasn't, instead all she felt was how fantastically good the brunette's soft body was pressed so very closely to hers, her lovely chest rising in falling with each gulp of air, and her distinct scent of lavender flooding Natsuki's senses.

'_Oh my god! Is it wrong for me to get turned on right now?'_

Sadly to Natsuki's immense disappointment, the brunette released her hold and took a step back, glare still in place.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"You're so unbelievably disgusting!"

Natsuki straightened her shirt and smirked. "Well its true anyway, you turn me on." She said with a wink.

Shizuru's glare only deepened, but a small part of her was a little pleased with the blunette's admission. "Will you please tell me what you are doing here in my house?" she asked again in a calmer voice.

The biker just shrugged, ignoring her question and started to survey the room that was all lilac save for the cabinet that looks out of place. Near the window was a bed, also adorned in purple everything, atop it were cute little stuffed animals. "Wow, is this your room? It's so… girly girly."

Shizuru clenched her fists, closed her eyes and counted to ten. Certain that her composure was now intact she asked again, "What are you doing here?"

The blunette appeared to have momentarily lost her sense of hearing, as she again ignored the brunette's question and proceeded to poke around Shizuru's room.

The next few minutes were filled with Natsuki's incessant, "Ooh what's this thingy?" question and Shizuru's exasperated, "Don't touch anything!", reply.

"I said don't touch anything!" Shizuru scowled, forcefully closing the drawer the blunette was about to open.

"Just a peak?"

"Ara, that's it! Will you just answer my question!" she demanded.

"So why'd you wait till we're alone before you went ballistic on me?" she asked back, again evading the brunette's question.

Shizuru frowned, her patience dwindling by the second.

Natsuki tilted her head and studied the brunette, inwardly smirking with satisfaction about how she can easily rile her up. "Have they even seen you angry before?" she moved closer. "I bet they haven't, have they?"

Shizuru took a deep breath. "That's none of your business." she said through clenched teeth. "Now will you please tell my why you're here?"

'_I'm not really sure myself…'_

Natsuki paused for a second, contemplating on what she should say. What _was_ she doing here anyway? To annoy the brunette? Well she could do that at the university. She sighed, not wanting to admit the actual reason she's here. When she 'dropped by' Haruka's apartment this morning and found out that Shizuru won't be back till Monday, she immediately decided that waiting two days to see the Kaichou was too long a wait. After forcing the blonde to tell her Shizuru's home address, she got on her bike and sped away as fast as her beloved bike would take her. And now, here she was, the object of her current obsession staring at her with a mixture of disdain and curiosity, and not knowing what to say.

"Have you suddenly gone mute?" Shizuru said dryly. "Don't tell me Natsuki Kuga has finally ran out of something so say?" she mocked

"I-uh… I wanted to see you." She finally said, a small blush adorning her face.

This wasn't a lie she really wanted to see Shizuru, for reasons she can't quite understand yet.

The suspicion dancing within those crimson orbs only deepened. "I don't believe you."

"Ok." She said blandly.

"Ara? That's it?"

"What's it?"

A strangled sound came out of Shizuru. She advanced towards the blunette and poked her in the chest. "Ara, are you telling me," poke, "that you came here," another poke, "to ruin my weekend with my parents, just so we can.. meet!" A fist now followed.

"Ow!"

The brunette stepped back and pinched her nose in exasperation. "Can you just leave? Now!" she commanded pointing at the door for dramatic effect.

"I can't leave yet Shizuru, you're parents invited me for lunch. And if I leave, they'd think I was rude." Natsuki reasoned.

"You _are_ rude."

Natsuki only smiled at this, which further infuriated the brunette. "Yes I am, but that's beside the point. I don't want to be rude to _your_ parents."

The brunette scowled at her in response. Taking in a deep breath for probably the nth time that day, Shizuru stepped forward and stopped until she was mere foot away from the arrogant looking blunette. She was getting tired of this. Locking her eyes with emeralds she asked, "Why are you really here? She asked in an exasperated voice.

"I told you already." Natsuki gazed down at her, just now noticing that she was a good four inches taller that the brunette. "Tell you what, I'll leave and never return here without your permission, on one condition."

Crimson eyes regarded her with misgiving. "Ara? And what's the condition?"

Natsuki inwardly smirked, there was no way Shizuru was going to agree with what she was about to say. The truth was, the blunette didn't want to leave. She wanted to know(from the older Fujinos) personal details about Shizuru: What's her favorite food? Did she have a boyfriend? Is she afraid of the dark? What was she like as a child? Again Natsuki couldn't understand why she wanted to know. It felt strange. She has never felt this yearning to _know_ someone ever before.

'_Maybe because she has red eyes.'_ The blunette reasoned lamely. Shoving that strange feeling aside to be analyzed later, Natsuki schooled her features to look as smug as she possibly could.

"What's the condition?" Shizuru asked again.

The blunette closed the distance between them such that they were only inches apart and smirked. "Kiss me."

Natsuki Kuga's heart literally stopped beating when Shizuru tilted her head up and did.

* * *

A/N: PM me if you have any questions. Read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: *grins*

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really enjoy reading 'em. Constructive criticisms are always welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Unexpected moments

Shizuru didn't know what came over her. It was not like her to be to do something so rash, so impulsive. But seeing the blunette looking so… annoyingly sure of herself, a strong urge to teach the 'playgirl' a lesson and prick that arrogant hide of hers overwhelmed her.

'_Take that.'_

She drew back, a satisfied smirk in place. She felt an immense pleasure course through her veins at watching that arrogant expression dissolve into something akin to astonishment and confusion. She wished she had a camera to immortalize this rare occurrence.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _Two beating hearts moved in sync.

The rational part of the brunette's brain calculated the probability of her regretting this later. And boy was it high, but Shizuru brushed that aside. For at this precise moment, nothing mattered but the feeling of satisfaction she was getting from successfully reducing the 'great Natsuki Kuga' into this bumbling piece of idiot.

Natsuki's eyes were as wide as saucers and seemingly about to pop out of their sockets, her mouth hanging open, mumbling incoherent words and her breathing non-existent. A small part of Shizuru secretly found this kind of cute.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It took Natsuki's brain about ten seconds to process what just happened, another five for her breathing to recommence and twenty more to form a coherent response.

'_She kissed me…'_

Her brain must have suffered a temporary circuit malfunction, for she realized she has lost the ability to move. She was very much aware that she wasn't acting very 'Natsuki-like.'

'_Quick brain! Do something! Anything!' _ Natsuki Kuga's inner 'playgirl' demanded.

She unconsciously lifted her hand to caress the spot those soft lips had just touched.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_

"You missed." Natsuki managed to blurt out, and started to act like her old safe.

"Ara?"

"I said you missed."

"No I didn't. I kissed you, now leave."

Natsuki grinned like an idiot, mostly because of the unexpected jolt of pleasure she felt from the kiss. "Yes, but you didn't let me finish." Her grin only widened when she spotted a pulsing vein throbbing violently just above the Kaichou's twitching eyebrow. "What I meant to say was kiss me…Here." Natsuki pointed at her lips. "Kiss me here. For five seconds.. no make that ten."

"…"

"Uh… three seconds?"

The little victory the brunette achieved just seconds ago and the happy feeling she felt swiftly flew out the window, never to be seen again. She frowned, confused as to why this particular woman could easily crack her patience.

"With tongue."

The pulsing vein doubled in size and an eerie dark aura began engulfing the brunette's body.

"Okay no tongue… boob squeeze?"

The temperature around the room dropped significantly and a swirling current of air hung above them.

"Fine, no tongue, no boob squeeze… Just a kiss then, and then I'll be off my merry way."

"You must be kidding me. Are you _on_ something?"

Natsuki laughed. "Gawd no. Kiss me now?"

"No."

"Why not? C'mon it's just an inch away from this spot." She said, measuring the distance with her thumb and pointing finger. "See?" She held her fingers up. "You want me to leave right? One more kiss won't make a difference."

"I already kissed you. We made a deal. Are you going back on your word?"

"Technically we didn't make a deal," the blunette said in a condescending voice that further infuriated the Kaichou. "'Coz neither of us uttered the word 'deal' yet as I was just in the process of informing you about my… condition for leaving. And according to the universal rule of making deals: One must always offer the other a handshake to make the agreement official."

Shizuru opened her mouth, about to say something, anything to dispute the blunette's argument. And for the first time in her life, the ten time national debate champion didn't know what to say. The Kaichou was now just beginning to comprehend the force that is Natsuki Kuga. She realized that there is no end to this woman's stubbornness. Nothing she would do to get what she wanted. But if Natsuki thought that Shizuru would just stand back without a fight, she was sorely mistaken

"Besides…It's not my fault you got super excited at the prospect of kissing me…" Shizuru glared as Natsuki continued. "…that you finally, finally surrendered to your deepest darkest—"

The brunette finally heard enough and kicked Natsuki on the shin. Hard.

"Ow! Ouch! Geezus… "Holy Sh…Son of a…"

Meanwhile on the other side of Shizuru's room, an amused figure that had her ears pressed firmly on the door, straining to hear the conversation happening inside decided to finally make an entrance. Without bothering to knock she swiftly opened the door and almost let out a hoot of laughter at the scene in front of her: A blue haired woman clutching her leg, cursing in pain and appeared to be stubbornly clinging on to Shizuru for support, who was visibly fuming. That in itself was a surprise for the woman. Never in her life has she witnessed her younger sister act so… unShizuru-like.

'_Interesting.'_

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" the figure asked innocently. Her brown eyes dancing in amusement.

"Ahn onee-chan?" Shizuru said in surprise, quickly distancing herself away from the blunette, her dark aura turning off like a light switch.

Natsuki blinked, her gaze drifting back and forth between the two brunettes. "Whoa! You have a twin sister?" she asked in an awed voice.

"Ara? I don't know you but I like you already." The woman purred, gliding smoothly towards the blunette and pinching her cheeks.

"Please Onee-chan don't encourage her."

"Oh, a sister eh?" said the blunette, her eyes shamelessly roaming about the older brunette's curvaceous body. "You're hot, I like you too." Natsuki flashed her her most charming smile. "Name's Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga."

Brown eyes regarded her with delight and interest. "Charmed." She purred as Natsuki kissed her hand. "Well then, please continue doing whatever it is you were about to do."

"…"

"…"

"Go on kids. Don't mind me."

Natsuki instantly noted the difference between the siblings. Ahn seemed to be more laid-back, playful, and she could sense the 'never-care attitude' emanating from the older brunette, in contrast to Shizuru's more serious, strict 'I don't know how to have fun' aura.

The blunette inwardly frowned. Somehow, her instincts were telling her otherwise. She had a gut feeling that there was something more to Shizuru, something wonderful, something worth being constantly insulted for. Perhaps that is one reason why she came to Shizuru's house.

"Ara, don't be shy Shizuru."

"Onee-chan!"

"Now, now Shizuru, listen to your sister. She's not against you kissing me."

"You! Keep quiet!"

"Hmm… I will if you won't." said the older brunette in a sexy voice, winking at the blunette.

"Seriously?" Natsuki asked in a hopeful voice. A dainty foot quickly connected with her own. "Ow! What did I do now?" She gruffly asked while hopping on one foot.

"You breathe." The younger brunette hissed.

Natsuki pouted. "Harsh. My feelings are extremely hurt. Now I really need a kiss."

Ahn released the chuckle she had been holding. "Ara, I'll be happy to oblige," her gaze landed on Shizuru. "If you have no objections." She said, her eyes laughing and keenly observing for her sister's reaction. An emotion flickered on those crimson orbs. It was quick but Ahn saw it.

'_Ah, there it is.'_

"I have none!" Natsuki eagerly piped in, a hand up in the air.

Shizuru sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of her nose. An unwelcome feeling made its way into her heart at the thought of her sister kissing Natsuki. "Why would I object?" she said unsurely.

Fortunately for Shizuru, the blunette was to busy eyeing her sister to notice a sudden change in the brunette's demeanor.

Ahn inwardly smirked. "Just kidding." She then patted Natsuki on the head like parent would a child. "Maybe next time champ." She moved towards the door. "I'll best leave you two to your… conversation. Nice meeting you Nat-su-ki." She gave her a wink.

"Likewise." Natsuki said with a smile. She turned her attention back to Shizuru. " So, kiss now?"

"You're unbelievable."

"What's wrong? Scared you might actually feel something when you kiss me?"

"No, I already know what I feel about you. And it's far from what you're assuming. Far, far from it."

"C'mon, I already lowered it down to three seconds. That doesn't even qualify as a real kiss. More of a peck."

"I don't care."

"I bet it's because you don't know how to kiss? That's it isn't it?" Natsuki cackled. "Well how 'bout this then, you don't have to kiss me if you admit you don't know how. I mean, I can under—mrmfph…"

_Three…_

The words died at Natsuki's throat as those soft luscious lips pressed firmly against hers. And for the second time that day, her heart stopped beating, only to be brought back to life by the sensation of Shizuru being so close to her. A memory from a year ago briefly flashed in her hazy mind.

_Two…_

The memory of the very first time she had savored the same lips now touching hers. Shizuru's lips were unlike anything she had ever tasted before, so sweet, so soft and so tantalizingly desirable that made her mind spin with a mad yearning to make those lips _hers. _

_One…_

Shizuru ended the kiss and hastily stepped back, heart beating wildly and knees trembling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to shake off the emotions that were assaulting her because of the kiss.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Crimson eyes locked with emeralds. "You were saying?" said Shizuru. Deliberately making her voice as detached as possible.

Natsuki cleared her throat, still reeling from the kiss. "I stand corrected." The stunned 'playgirl' said a little breathless.

The brunette turned around, her back facing Natsuki. "Now leave. I'll tell my parents you had a crisis you had to tend to."

"One more for the road?"

"Out."

Natsuki waited a few seconds more before moving towards the door. Pausing at the doorway, she glanced back at the brunette, "See you on Monday." She said, before grudgingly going downstairs.

She was about to go outside when a voice behind her caught her attention.

"Leaving already?"

Natsuki glanced back and sighed. "Well, a deal's a deal." She said, unable to hide the whine in her voice. But she was a Kuga, and Kuga's never go back on their word.

"Is that so? Come on I'll walk you to your car."

"It's bike. And it's an awesome one."

Ahn tapped a finger against her chin and studied the blunette. "Hmm… a bike? I'm beginning to like you more and more." She smiled at the biker.

The biker smiled back. "Good to know. Well c'mon lest Shizuru find out I'm still here and I'm afraid she might make good on her threat to kill me."

"I believe she might."

They started the trek towards Natsuki's motorcycle which was only about a few feet away from the house.

"So, this is me. Thanks." Said the blunette, putting on her helmet and getting on her bike.

"Ara no, thank you."

Natsuki tilted her head to the side and frowned. "For what?" she asked, confused.

Ahn smiled and flipped the visor on Natsuki's helmet. "For helping my sister, ah…express her feelings. God knows how good she is in bottling them up."

The blunette laughed heartily. "Are you seriously thanking me for annoying the hell out of your sister?"

Again the brunette smiled. Her brown eyes filled with a mysterious glint. "Yes."

"Huh." Came the bland answer. The biker was puzzled. What kind of sister would approve such actions? Also, why was the woman looking at her like that? Natsuki felt a little uneasy at the older brunette's perusal.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about my sister. And one of them is the reason why she… does not like you (to put it lightly)." Ahn said in a cryptic voice.

"You know why she doesn't like me? 'Coz I honestly don't. I mean I have an idea, but… there's just no way she would dislike me (to put it lightly) for _that_."

Instead of answering Ahn stepped back. "We'll talk soon. It was really nice meeting you Natsuki. " she said as she turned around and went back inside.

"That was weird." The biker mumbled before speeding away.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. It's fun reading your opinions about this fic. Good day! J


End file.
